


30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge

by bennyandthevamps



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alcohol, Drinking, Multi, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyandthevamps/pseuds/bennyandthevamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of cheesy ficlet goodness! Based on this post: http://potionwine.tumblr.com/post/67943756222/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Coffee Shop AU (Destiel)

Dean lit a cigarette and walked into the coffee shop.  It was freezing outside, but it was worth it to see his favorite barista behind the counter.  He ordered a large black coffee and then sat down at a table in the back and pulled a small book out of his jacket pocket.  Looking around he saw the groups of couples that were regulars there.  For some reason this coffee shop had always attracted couples.  Dean cracked open his book and lost track of time as he read, and suddenly a chair was being pulled out in front of him.  Two bright blue eyes stared at him from across the table, and Dean dog-eared the page he was on and put his book down.

“So, after all this time, why now?”  Dean looked at the man sitting across from him and contemplated the question.  Why now?

“Well,” Dean answered, “I guess because I’m tired of being lonely.  I’m tired of walking into this coffee shop every day and sitting here and reading by myself instead of having a cute barista to text while I wait for him to go on break.  I’m tired of not knowing how you take _your_ coffee but you always knowing how I take mine.  I’m tired of seeing two beautiful blue eyes behind a counter instead of up close and in my arms.  I’m tired of having to read your name off a nametag instead of getting to say it to you whenever I please.  So I guess that I just thought two months was enough, if I was going to keep coming in here to see you I might as well let you know that’s why I’m here.  So, yeah…that’s why now.”  Dean looked up to gauge Castiel’s reaction to what he just said.  He didn’t share his feelings too frequently, but he figured that if this didn’t work out he could always find a new coffee shop to read in.

“Well, that’s a pretty good reason, but before I agree to any of that, there’s one thing I have to tell you.”  Dean’s heart sunk with worry at that admission.  _Great,_ Dean thought, _he’s totally going to reject me._   Cas looked into Dean’s eyes and said in the most serious tone he could muster, “I take my coffee with two sugars and no milk.”  Cas promptly burst into laughter at the sigh that escaped from Dean’s mouth and Dean punched him on the shoulder.

“You had me so worried man!  I thought you were gonna tell me to stay the hell away from you or something, not cool,” Dean smiled at Cas and took his hand across the table, “so I guess now would be the part where I ask you out on a date, huh?”  Cas smiled and shook his head, “Aren’t we already on one, this coffee shop does seem to be a pretty popular place for lovebirds.”  They laughed and Dean leaned in to kiss Cas, finally getting to see those bright blue eyes up close.


	2. Day Two: Idol/Fan AU (Destiel, Sabriel, RubyxAnna)

Sam and Dean had loved them since their debut in a small bar in Lawrence.  Fallen Angels was their favorite band, made up of three siblings from Los Angeles. How they ended up in Lawrence was a mystery to all of their fans, but they were finally back, performing at the same bar Sam and Dean had first heard them in.

Castiel, Gabriel, and Anna were practically local heroes to all of the kids at KU after their sudden rise to fame, and Sam and Dean were no exception.  Dean had just graduated and Sam was entering his sophomore year at the school, but he had been going to bars and parties in the area since his junior year in high school. The brothers were ridiculously excited for the show, and best part of tonight was that they had backstage passes. They had no idea how she did it, but Sam’s friend Ruby was able to get ahold of three of the elusive passes, and the small group couldn’t wait to meet their musical idols, and of course see just how attractive they are in person again.

“Okay, so, too sexy, or not sexy enough?” Ruby was trying on new outfits in Dean’s apartment where the group had agreed to meet before the concert. Sam had gotten there first, and then Ruby stormed in like a bat out of hell with armfuls of clothes about an hour later, going on about how she had to look perfect tonight and how she was finally going to win over Anna, the lead singer and guitarist of the band. Dean had never liked Ruby much, but she did get them the amazing passes, so he hunkered down with Sam in the living room and rated the outfits as she paraded through his living room.

“I like it, what do you think Dean?” Sam was no fashion expert, usually opting for flannels and jeans; Dean had actually picked out his outfit for the concert, because he was definitely _not_ going to win over Gabriel, the drummer, in another ratty flannel and torn up jeans.

Dean stood up and walked over to get a closer view of the outfit, he would never tell Sam, but Dean had recently started getting into this season’s Project Runway and America’s Next Top Model episodes; what can he say?  Dr. Sexy isn’t his only guilty pleasure, and with an apartment all to himself he was even thinking of taking up designing as a hobby…but that wasn’t the point, he had an outfit to style, and Ruby, well, she was getting nowhere.

Normally the junior had an impeccable sense of style, but today was just full of misses.  She almost had it right this time; she was wearing a black leather jacket with studs on the collar over a low cut red t-shirt with black skinny jeans and suede studded black boots.  She also had on a hideous purple pendant necklace and an arm full of silver bangles that Dean was just not feeling.

“It’s definitely sexy,” Dean started, “ you’re almost there.  Okay, first, lose the bangles ‘cause those are just gonna get annoying as fuck throughout the night plus they look weird with the jacket,” Ruby did what he said and looked up at Dean for his next instructions, “great.  Now take off that necklace.  Remember the one from outfit four?  Put on that one.” Ruby took off the purple necklace and then looked up at Dean in confusion, “Wait,” she asked, “was that the silver one with the red crystal, or the black choker?”

“The silver one with the red crystal, the silver matches all the studs; the choker would look like you were trying too hard.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Ruby ran into Dean’s bedroom, which she had taken over for her impromptu fashion show and put the new necklace on.

“Here we go,” she said walking out, “is this one good?” Ruby waggled her eyebrows at the boys and gave them a twirl, waiting for the final verdict.

“Looks great,” Sam said, happy that this event was nearly done, “Dean, you’re suddenly the fashion expert, do you approve?”

“Hey, I just want Ruby here to be able to impress Anna without looking like a fool!”  Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head and gave an approving nod to Ruby, “You look great, now go finish your makeup and I’ll clean up the mess you made so that we can get going, I’m starving and I do _not_ want to have my stomach making the introductions for me when we get to the bar.”

Ruby laughed and ran into the bathroom, which she had turned into her personal makeup studio; Dean would have to scrub that place down for sure, Ruby had an affinity for black eyeliner and he was sure that would be all over the sink.  Dean made his way to the bedroom and Sam followed, more to keep Dean company than to actually help clean.

“So when did you get into fashion Dean?” Sam asked the question as he flopped down onto Dean’s bed, and on top of all the clothes Dean had to clean up…

“Off the clothes, floppy hair! And for your information I am not ‘into fashion’ I just wanted to help Ruby because she got us backstage passes, and everyone deserves to look _awesome_ when they meet their musical idol and crush since their senior year in high school.”

“ _Right,_ and all those Project Runway episodes on your DVR have nothing to do with your newfound interest in fashion.”

“Dammit Sammy, I told you not to look through my stuff! Besides those are on there for a friend who just so happens to enjoy watching Project Runway when they come over. And yes, sometimes I watch with them, but that’s none of your business anyway!”  Dean threw a pillow at Sam’s head and then motioned for him to help clean up the mess that Ruby had made.  They needed to get going, and there were clothes all over Dean’s room.

By the time the finished cleaning and Ruby had put the finishing touches on her makeup it was already 7:00. Dean was starving, Sam was walking too fast, and Ruby couldn’t keep up with either of them because she kept getting distracted by all the shops downtown.  The concert started at 8:30, and Dean wanted to get there early so that they could get drinks and a spot to stand near the stage. He spotted a burger joint on the next corner and decided that it would have to do.

“Here, let’s stop in, get some dinner, and then make our way to the Roadhouse, we don’t have all night, so pick something quick!” Dean grabbed Sam’s shirt since he was already passing the place and waited for Ruby to catch up.

“Another burger place Dean?  I told you that there’s a place with really great salads a few more blocks up, and you should try eating a little healthier.” Sam looked down at Dean and waited for a response when Ruby appeared at his side.

“I love this place!  Nice choice Dean, sorry Sam, but you’ll have to opt for the rabbit food some other day.  Besides, this place has great fries!”  Ruby walked into the diner and grabbed a booth and the boys followed her in. That was always something Dean could respect about Ruby; she had great taste in food. 

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later they were all satisfied and walking towards the Roadhouse.  The place was packed and Sam and Ruby pushed up towards the stage while Dean got them some beers.

“Hey Jo!  Crazy night tonight, are you excited to see Fallen Angels?”  Dean yelled over the bar, and the loud opening act, to the young bartender whose mother owned the Roadhouse.

“I’m so pumped Dean, I can’t believe they’re finally back!  You better get up there though, Sam won’t be able to keep a spot for you much longer!” Jo passed Dean the beers and waved at Dean as she went to go talk to some other customers.

Dean snaked his way through the crowd to the left side of the stage where Sam and Ruby were standing, chattering excitedly about the show.  Dean had told Sam earlier that they _had_ to stand on the left side.  That was the side that the bassist, Castiel, stood on, and Dean wanted a good view of his favorite band member.

The opener finished their set a few minutes after Dean brought the drinks and then Fallen Angels finally took the stage. The crowd cheered and Sam, Dean, and Ruby smiled at each other in excitement.  The band took the stage and began playing.  As they sang and danced along to the music Dean noticed just how close Castiel was, and when he looked up at the bassist he was shocked to see two bright blue eyes staring down at him.  The man smiled at Dean as he played and nodded at Dean, almost as if he recognized him.  Dean shook that idea out of his head right away and went back to listening to the music. This was going to be an _awesome_ night. 

* * *

 

When they finished their set Anna began talking to the crowd, “We just wanna thank all of you for coming here and supporting our dream.  We started here in Lawrence, and we’re so happy to be back."

Gabriel walked up to his sister and put an arm around her shoulders as he began to speak, “You’re probably all wondering why we came all the way from Los Angeles to start a music career in Lawrence, and while we’ve been avoiding the question for years, we feel like it’s finally time to give you guys an answer.”  Gabriel motioned for Castiel to come up the microphone, but he shook his head and instead went to stand next to Anna.

“Cas here isn’t much of a public speaker, so I’ll just finish out the story for the three of us,” Gabriel leaned over to shove Cas as he said this and then leaned in front of the microphone again to finish his story, “three years ago we moved to Lawrence from Los Angeles. We were tired of being stuck in the city of angels and wanted to get away from our overbearing siblings and deadbeat dad.  So we moved here to get a taste of the calm Midwest life.”

Anna took the microphone from her brother and smiled out to the crowd, “Of course that didn’t last long.”  The crowd laughed and Anna continued, “We started this band because of our love of music and our boredom of being undecided students at KU, well me and Gabe did at least, Cas here finished his degree while we were on the road, what were you studying again?”  Anna gave Cas a smirk and forced him to go up to the microphone.

Cas sighed and began speaking, “I double majored in history and psychology and got a teaching certificate.”  The crowd erupted into applause and cheered for Castiel. Dean couldn’t help but think about how brilliant Castiel had to be to do that, he could barely finish his degree in mechanical engineering without getting sidetracked and having to spend a fifth year at KU.  Dean also couldn’t help but notice the man’s voice.  His voice was deep and calm, making Dean feel at home in even those few words. He couldn’t wait to hear that voice up close…

“But that’s not really why you’re here tonight anyway,” Castiel continued, “thank you again for coming to see us, you are all proof that no matter where you come from or what you think life has in store for you free will is what matters most.  So do what you want, follow your dreams, and have a nice night.” The lights blacked out at the end of Castiel’s last sentence and the crowd burst into another fit of cheering and applause.  When the lights came back on a few crewmembers were cleaning up the stage and the Roadhouse was beginning to empty.  Ruby, Sam, and Dean were finally going to get to meet their Fallen Angels, and Jo met them at the front of the stage to take the three to the green room where the band was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Day Three: Anonymous Love Letters (Destiel)

Castiel got his first note in January. It was stuck in a Vonnegut book that had just been returned to the library he worked at.  Castiel was a librarian and a page; the library was so small that on the days he worked he had to be both.  He could tell the letter was for him by how it was addressed, and he wondered whom it was from as he read:

 

_Dear Blue-eyes,_

_I know that’s a crappy nickname, but I don’t have the heart to tell you this in person. Ever since I was little I’d always thought that I was strictly into girls.  It’s how I was raised; skin mags and a hardened father who only had eyes for his wife…and then after she died a few more women who changed with the town. But then I saw you. The first thing that I noticed was how beautiful your eyes were when you took off those thick glasses. Then I noticed how your hair was always a little bit tousled, like you had just put on one of those chunky sweaters you’re always wearing.  Finally, I noticed how careful you were with all of your books. This is what really made me fall for you.  You looked over each book like it was precious; from children’s picture books to harlequin romance novels, it was like each one was your child.  When I saw how passionate you were about these books and how you spoke about them to the passing patrons I knew that the charade was all over. I looked back on my life and realized that I was definitely not just into girls, but instead into people of other genders as well.  So I decided that day that I would be open with myself and give myself a new label. I’m bisexual, and I realized that because I fell so hard for you.  I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you.  Thank you for helping me realize who I actually am, and thank you for just being you.  I don’t want to tell you who I am yet because I’m not really completely comfortable in my own skin yet with that new revelation.  I hope you don’t mind my anonymity, but for now that’s how it has to be.  I also hope you don’t mind my writing to you. Expect another letter soon._

_Sincerely,_

_A Secret Admirer_

_PS: Don’t bother checking who checked out this book last to find out who I am, I hid the note in the book on the top of the return pile so you could find it quickly._

Castiel was flattered that someone could feel that way about him.  He had recently come out to his family and few friends as a panromantic asexual, so he could understand the feeling of wanting to wait to reveal oneself.  Cas anxiously awaited the next letter, and he got it on a Friday two weeks later, shoved in the front of a children’s book.

 

_Dear Blue-eyes,_

_So I found out the other day that your name is Castiel.  You were wearing a nametag that day; those are new.  I’m not really sure how to pronounce that, but I can say Cas, so if you don’t mind that’s what I’ll call you.  I never knew how great you were with kids, but the puppet show that you put on the other day in the children’s section was really cute. Have you ever thought about going into teaching?  You would make an awesome teacher (even though you already make and awesome librarian). I don’t want this to seem completely one-sided, and I want to know if you’re comfortable with me writing to you, and maybe you writing to me, so I was wondering if you could write me a note in response to this one.  If you don’t reply by Wednesday I’ll take the hint and stop writing you. I put this note in this book for a reason; not many kids check it out, but it was one of my favorite books as a kid. If you could put your note in here by Wednesday I’ll be able to come pick it up._

_Sincerely,_

_A Secret Admirer_

_PS: I really liked the sweater you were wearing today, the blue looks nice with your eyes._

Cas knew that he had to write back to his secret admirer.  Not only did he want to meet him, but he also appreciated the stranger’s kind words. Cas wrote him a short note and put it into the book on Monday, hoping that the man would get the note sooner than Wednesday:

 

**Dear Secret Admirer,**

**I appreciate all of the praises you have given me, and I understand about not wanting to come out right away.  The important thing is that you’re comfortable with yourself before you try and be comfortable with others.  I am a panromantic asexual; so don’t worry about making me feel uncomfortable with your letters. I’m actually quite pleased to have a pen pal of sorts, and your letters are always very kind. To answer your previous question: I thought about teaching in college and I student taught for a while, but I found that my true passion was with books, and so I switched from an education major to an English major.  I can’t wait to receive your next letter, and I hope to meet you some day soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Castiel (aka Blue-eyes)**

**PS: The Very Hungry Caterpillar is actually a very popular children’s book, I’ve never understood why no one in this town ever checks it out…**

Cas slipped the note into the book and waited for a response.  He didn’t get the next note until Friday, and he got a very happy surprise in the note.

 

_Dear Cas,_

_I’m glad that you’re not weirded out by this, and since you’re so nice, and just a generally awesome person, I thought that we could meet up in person sometime soon. I don’t want to tell you who I am until we meet in person, but I was thinking maybe we could get coffee at the shop around the corner one day?  It might seem kind of rushed, but we’ve actually known each other for a while, and I think that when you see me there it’ll make more sense.  Let me know what you think._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Cas noticed the small change in the sign off and appreciated the small gesture.  The admirer was no longer just an admirer, but he was _his_ admirer, and the thought made Castiel smile.  Cas looked at the calendar that was kept on the library’s desk to find a good day to have coffee with the man.  Even though they had only passed a few letters Cas trusted him, and he thought that it was time to meet his admirer.  Besides, if anything went wrong they would be in a public coffee shop. Cas chose Monday at noon for their meeting time and wrote the admirer a short note:

 

**Dear Secret Admirer,**

**Monday at noon works for me.  I really can’t wait to meet you, and I hope that I do recognize you when we get to the coffee shop. See you then.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cas**

Cas got a confirmation that same afternoon in the form of a sticky note placed on the front of his computer at the library desk. The sticky note had a smiley face drawn on it with a note that said: _Can’t wait to see you.  Mon. at noon sounds great. Meet you there. Your SA._

Castiel felt like the weekend crawled by while he was waiting for Monday to come.  He was extremely excited to meet his secret admirer, but a little bit nervous at the same time.  When the date finally arrived he put on the blue sweater that his secret admirer had mentioned liking and walked out the door to his apartment.  It was 8:00 in the morning, and Cas knew that the next four hours would feel like four days.  He approached the library and opened everything up with his set of keys.  By the time he had set everything up and put away all of the returns from yesterday it was 9:00, time to open the library to the public.

Cas let in the early morning regulars and sat behind his desk.  _Only three more hours,_ he thought.  Just as he expected the time dragged by, and he felt like he was checking the clock every ten minutes.  But finally 12:00 came, and he picked up his keys and cell phone, shut down his computer, closed the small library, and went on his lunch break.

Normally Castiel’s lunch breaks were shorter than the hour he was allowed to take, but he felt that today would probably be different.  As he rounded the corner to the coffee shop he saw one of the library regulars waiting in front of the shop with a small bouquet of flowers.

“Hey Dean,” Cas said walking up to the man and the coffee shop, “what are you doing here?  I love those flowers, where did you get them in the dead of winter? "

Dean looked up at Castiel nervously and cleared his throat, “Well, uh, actually, these are for you.”  Dean thrust the flowers into Castiel’s hands and handed him a small folded up piece of lined paper.  “Read it,” Dean said, then he stuck his hands into his jacket pockets and waited for the man to read his note.

 

_Dear Cas,_

_I knew that you would recognize me when we met because I’ve been coming to the library for a long time.  I’m one of your morning regulars.  I’m there when it’s slow. I was there when the town thought about closing the library and had my name at the top of the petition to keep the library.  I was never sure what kept me coming back, at first I thought it was the charm of the place and the quiet that I could never achieve anywhere else.  Then I thought it was the Vonnegut books you recommended to me that kept me coming back.  Finally I realized that it wasn’t about a thing at all, but instead it was about you. You’re what makes that library so special, and you’re what keeps me coming back.  The goofy sweaters, warm smiles, messy hair, and bright blue eyes are now ingrained in my mind as a part of the library, and your kind words when you help me or any of the other library patrons always stick with me for days. The library wouldn’t be the same without you; I wouldn’t be the same without you.  So I guess what I’m saying is that if you’ll give us a try, then I’d be more than happy to give us a try._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer, aka Dean Winchester_

_PS: I noticed that those flowers have always been the wallpaper for your computer, so I thought you might like them, I found them in a flower shop a few towns over, I hope you like them._

Cas folded the note back up and looked down at the flowers again.  He was holding his favorite flowers, bright purple asters, in his hands.  He wasn’t sure if Dean knew that the meaning of these flowers was one of the reasons he liked them so much, they were a symbol of love, but he felt like it was only right that these were the flowers Dean gave him when they were able to meet face to face. 

“Dean, I don’t know what to say…I love the flowers. They’re actually my favorite.”

 “I kind of figured, they’re really pretty, and did you know that they’re a symbol of love?  Not to weird you out or anything, but, I just kind of thought that it was a cool thing for you know, us getting to see each other in person…” Dean trailed off at the end of his sentence, obviously nervous about what Cas was going to say.

“I love them Dean, and I love your letter. I’d definitely be willing to give us a try, especially because I’ve kind of had a crush on you since the first day you came in.”  Cas looked up at Dean to see his reaction and saw that he had a look of complete shock on his face. Cas chuckled and spoke again, “It’s true! Something about those bright green eyes, and you’re really sweet Dean.  You may have a tough guy exterior, but it wasn’t too hard to crack.” Cas chuckled again as a large smile grew over Dean’s face.  Dean swung an arm around Cas and guided him into the coffee shop.

“What do you say we get some coffee before we both freeze out here,” Dean said.

“Only if you promise that this is a date,” Cas replied smiling up at the man.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Day Four: Angel/Demon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short, not really shippy, it's got Dean and Jo with a mention of Cas.

“Dean!”  Jo was taken aback by what she saw when she met again with the man on her first descent back to earth from heaven.  She had often heard Castiel speak about Dean’s beautiful shining soul, and now that she was an angel she couldn’t wait to see it.  Unfortunately, that was not the case.

“Ah, hi Jo!  Missed me?”  Dean smirked at Jo and began to pace in front of her in the dimly lit parking garage.  “I see you’ve gotten a pair of wings stapled to your back, among other things.”  Jo backed up as Dean reached for her wings, now visible to his eye.

“What happened to you Dean?  Cas always said that your soul was so bright, but now-now all I see is something twisted and dark.  There’s not a light in you anymore.”  Jo reached out to Dean as if to touch one of the two crooked horns that were now affixed to his head, but then drew her hand back and made her mind close off his true form.

“Things change Jo, I did what I had to do…and now, well, now I feel just great!  You see, demons don’t really have that many rules, and with the Mark of Cain and the First Blade, I’m practically scot-free!  I make my own rules now.”  Dean vanished for a moment and then appeared on the roof of one of the cars parked in the garage.

“Dean, how could you let this happen to you?  I became an angel, I defended you and praised your name up in heaven, and now, when I can finally come back down to see the shining soul of the man and friend that I have missed for what’s felt like centuries, I come back to find a twisted husk of the person I know!  And on top of that, cloaked in the true form of a demon!  Dean, you used to be one of the good guys.”  Jo approached the car that Dean was sitting on and opened her hand to him, “Please come with me to heaven.  I’m sure there’s a way we can fix you Dean.  Cas is there, and he would be so happy to see you again, even with your soul like this.  Please come with me Dean.  Don’t make another mistake that you’ll regret.”

Jo lifted her hand and took Dean’s, but in that moment his eyes turned black.  He took the First Blade from the waist of his jeans, and swiftly stabbed her in the chest.

As he looked down at the fallen angel he whispered these words before he vanished, “I’m sorry Jo, but everything’s changed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Day Five: Bartender AU (Destiel)

Krissy, Aiden, and Josephine walked up to the club, fake ID’s in hand.  They knew that the place was good about catching underage drinking, but the high school seniors had a connection to get their ID’s, and they had already gotten past the bouncer to get in.  They made their way up to the bar in the back of the club and waited to get the bartender’s attention. 

“What can I get you,” the bartender asked walking over to the small group.

“Three beers please,” Krissy responded, yelling over the music, and hoping to seem as mature as possible.

“Coming right up!”  The bartender grabbed three bottles of beer from the back bar and made his way back to the group.  “Can I see your ID’s?”  The teens grabbed their fake ID’s from their pockets and the bartender examined them, “All right, you’re good to go!  Enjoy your night.” The bartender smiled at them as he pushed the beers forward.  Krissy paid for the drinks noting the bartender’s ridiculously blue eyes, and the three went out to the middle of the club.

“We did it!”  Krissy yelled at the other two a wide smile on her face.

“Cheers!”  Aiden yelled back, and the three clinked their bottles together and laughed. Josephine took a drink and looked at the small group, “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to start dancing!”

They made their way to the center of the club and started dancing, laughing and drinking in time to the music. Half an hour went by and the trio was having the best night of their lives, until a familiar face walked through the door.

“Uh-oh,” Aiden started, “I think we might need to find a place to lay low for a little bit…”

“Why,” Josephine said to him with a quizzical look on her face, “this is the most fun we’ve had in a _long_ time!”

“Yeah Aiden,” Krissy added, “lighten up!”

“I don’t think you understand,” Aiden continued, “look who just walked in!”  The teens looked at the door and saw the familiar man walk in, shaking hands with the bouncer.

“Shit!”  Krissy yelled, “What’s Dean doing here?”

“Yeah, he always goes to the Roadhouse, why the hell is he here?”  Josephine pushed past Aiden to get a better look, and saw Dean walking towards the bar, signaling for the bartender to come to his side of the bar.

“ _Shit_ ,” Krissy hissed again, remembering the blue-eyed bartender, “didn’t Dean say his boyfriend was a bartender at a club?”  The teens looked at each other nervously and realized the mistake they had just made.  They looked at Dean across the club and saw that the bartender had finally made his way over to Dean.  Their fears were confirmed when the bartender leaned over and kissed Dean across the bar, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

“Oh.  My. God.  What the hell are we gonna do?”  Josephine looked nervously at her friends and started pushing them toward the opposite side of the club.  They sat down in a booth and debated leaving when they heard a familiar voice come up behind them.

“So, having a nice night out, are we?” Krissy, Aiden, and Josephine turned around to see Dean standing behind the booth with his arm around the bartender’s shoulder.

“Cas here told me that he thought there might have been a couple of underage kids he served earlier tonight, but their ID’s looked legit and they got past the bouncer.  So I told him I’d come take a look, and here you all are!” Dean sat down at the booth with them, the teens growing increasingly uncomfortable.

“Look, I totally understand,” Dean started, “when I was your age I went to parties, I drank, I danced, whatever, but coming to a place like this?  You could have gotten arrested, or Cas could have gotten fired for serving underage kids alcohol. We’re gonna let this one slide, but don’t let us catch you guys again, all right?”  They all nodded and Dean slid out of the booth, “Get yourselves home, we don’t wanna completely ruin your night.”

Krissy, Aiden, and Josephine walked back to their house and thought about how lucky they were Dean wasn’t a completely lawful citizen.

Back at the club Dean and Cas sat down in the now vacant booth.  “Well,” Dean said, “since it’s your break we might as well finish these beers.” Cas laughed and grabbed one off the table.

“You saved my ass back there,” Cas replied, “thanks.”

“Hey, isn’t that what boyfriends are for?”

Cas laughed again, a warm smile passing over his face. He knocked his bottle against Dean’s and reached for the other man’s hand.  “To us,” Cas said.

“To us,” Dean responded, smiling and taking a swig from one of the bottles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Day Six: Spin the Bottle (Destiel, Dean/Jo, Sam/Jess)

Meg chugged the rest of her Coca-Cola and slammed the bottle on the ground.  “All right, let’s get some excitement to this little party, shall we?  Who wants to play a good old fashioned game of spin the bottle?”  She shot a mischievous grin at the group of friends collected in Cas’s basement and waited for them to take a seat in a circle around the bottle.  It was less of a party and more of a get-together considering they were always around each other anyway, but today they had the house to themselves, and Dean had brought his iPod and ridiculously large speakers, so there was music blaring in the small basement. 

“Let’s do this!” Charlie shouted, pumping her fist in the air, taking a seat beside Meg.  The rest of the group soon followed suit, Sam and Jess walking over together, then Ruby, Anna, Ash, Jo, Dean, and finally Cas.

Cas sighed and sat down, “This isn’t the one with the closet right?  The last time we played that _someone_ knocked over a shelf that I had to put back up by myself before my parents got home.”  Cas gave a pointed glare at Sam and Jess before looking over at Meg for the answer to his question.

“Don’t worry Clarence, this game requires a kiss in front of the whole group,” Meg winked at Cas and continued, “now…who wants to go first!”  Cas shifted awkwardly in his spot on the floor and debated the pros and cons of going first.  On one hand he could get it over with first, but on the other hand he would have to go _first_ before any sort of prerequisite for the kisses was set.  As he contemplated his decision a hand shot out and grabbed the bottle.

“All right, step aside everyone, looks like I’ll have to take the first turn.”  Cas looked up and saw Dean smirk at him before spinning the bottle, claiming the first turn.

As the bottle spun Cas simultaneously hoped it would land on him and hoped it wouldn’t.  He had had a crush on Dean for years now, but was this the right time to do something about it?  Cas had never kissed anyone he actually liked before, and he was nervous about messing it up and having Dean never look at him in that way if he did get chosen.

Before long the bottle stopped and the mouth of the bottle was pointing at Jo.  Cas felt grateful but a little jealous that the bottle hadn’t landed on him, and his jealously spiked even more when Dean leaned across the circle to get to Jo.  Dean put his hand on the back of her neck and dipped his head down until their lips met.  It was a quick kiss, but they obviously both enjoyed it, and Cas was feeling more envious by the minute.

Just as Jo was about to grab the bottle, Meg sat up and spoke, “While that was a very lovely start, I think Clarence here should get the next turn, he is our host after all!”  Meg picked up the bottle and handed it to Cas.

“Here you go sweetheart, make it count.”

“Thank you Meg.”  Cas took the bottle and placed it on the floor.  There was only one person in the room he wanted it to land on, and that was Dean.  He would be okay with it landing on Meg, but he knew that Dean was his first choice here.

Cas gave the bottle a hard twist and watched it spin on the hardwood floor of his basement, hoping it would land on the person sitting next to him.  It stopped, and he tried to hide his excitement when he looked up and found a pair of bright green eyes embedded in a sea of freckles staring back at him.

Dean smiled, one of the goofy ones that Cas loved that made his eyes crinkle, and chuckled, “Looks like I’m the luckiest one here!  Two kisses in a row must be some sort of record!”

Cas laughed back and his heart skipped a beat as Dean leaned closer to him, ready to get his second kiss of the evening.  Cas leaned forward and took a shaky breath as their foreheads touched.  He was nervous, and he the fact that he could feel Dean’s breath across lips was not helping.  Dean lifted up one hand and traced Cas’s jaw, and he put the other one on top of one of Cas’s hands.  Dean tilted Cas’s chin up and then placed a gentle kiss on Cas’s lips.  In that moment Cas forgot how to breath, he felt Dean’s hand tighten against his own, and he followed Dean’s lead reaching his free hand up to put on the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean’s tongue began to trace Cas’s lower lip when they heard someone clearing their throat from across the circle.

“Uh…guys, we’re still here,” Sam said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and tapping the floor with his fingers.

Meg let out a low whistle, and said, “That was amazing boys!  Maybe we should have played seven minutes in heaven after all!  Who knew that you could actually forget about the world around you when you were kissing somebody!”

Dean turned bright red and Cas looked down at his lap.  “S-sorry guys, I guess we were just having too much fun,” Dean said, trying to alleviate some of the awkwardness.

“Well,” Meg said, “as ‘fun’ as that was, I don’t think Dean should get _another_ turn spinning the bottle so soon, there are other people in this basement!  So I say Jo gets her turn now, what do you say?”  Everyone nodded in agreement and Jo reached for the bottle, giddy that she was finally getting her turn.

The rest of the party passed in a blur, but Dean and Cas stayed next to each other, sitting together in that small circle, holding hands for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Day Seven: Stuck Someplace Together in Winter (Destiel)

Styx was blaring through the speakers of the garage Dean worked at when someone walked in.  Dean was under a car and singing loudly to himself as the stranger walked closer to the car.  He cleared his throat, but Dean kept singing along and turning his wrench in time to the music. Finally, the man decided that his best course of action would be to kick the bottom of Dean’s shoe.

“Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don’t ha-ah!  Shit! What the fuck man! You made me hit my head, and I almost shot the wrench halfway across the garage!  I told you not to do that anymore Sammy,” as he said that Dean yanked himself out from under the car on his creeper and slid off, sitting on the ground and looking up.

“Oh, shit, you’re not Sammy,” Dean quickly stood up and wiped his hands on a rag that he had in the back of his pants pocket. He held out his hand and addressed the man, “I-I’m Dean, what can I do for you?”

The man looked down at his hand and tentatively shook it.

“I’m here to get my car fixed. It’s making this noise, and there’s this light on, and I basically have no idea about cars whatsoever…Castiel, by the way.”

“Well, nice to meet you Cas, it’s pretty late, and the weather’s getting bad, do you have somebody with you to drive you home after you drop off your car?”  Dean put his wrench on the top of the car he was working on and walked over to Cas’s. He stopped in front of the light blue 1993 Jeep Grand Wagoneer and let out a low whistle.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Dean said, “ _this_ is your car?”

“I am not kidding in any way, and I don’t quite see what’s the matter with it.”  Cas tilted his head and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Well, first off, it’s a station wagon. I mean, really dude? This looks like something you borrowed from your mom and never gave back.  And second off, it’s got freakin’ wood paneling!  Who drives a car with wood paneling anymore?” Dean looked over at Cas and saw that all of this was clearly going over his head, so he chuckled to himself and then sighed a response to his own question, “You know what dude? Never mind.  The fact of the matter is that this car is 21 years old and I definitely don’t have the parts for it here, so, like I asked before do you have a ride home?”

Cas thought for a moment and then shook his head, “I didn’t think I would need one, I figured I could just sit and watch you work and then drive the car home when you were done.”

“All right, you clearly have no clue how fixing cars works, so I’m just gonna fill you in, strange noises and multiple lights on is definitely not a quick fix, I’m going to have to run diagnostics on the car before I can even do anything anyway.  I’ve got a car in the garage already that needed a new catalytic converter, and it’s almost 10:00 PM.  Long story short, your car is definitely a tomorrow job.”

Cas nodded in understanding.  “So, how do you suggest I get home?”

“Well the weather’s getting pretty bad out, and it’s only supposed to get worse, so I would say phone a friend is your best option here, maybe you’ll be our next millionaire!”  Dean chuckled at his joke and waited for the man to pull out his cell phone, “Well, aren’t you gonna call somebody?”

“I don’t have a cell phone, and besides, I don’t have anyone to call.  Also, I don’t think calling a friend in this scenario would allow me to suddenly accrue one million dollars.”

Dean sighed and tried to think of the best solution. He didn’t want Cas driving his car in this weather, especially if it wasn’t working right, but he hated driving his baby in the snow.  He had actually been planning to sleep here tonight, the owner didn’t care and that made it easier to get long jobs done.  Plus he kept a change of clothes in the back, so he was set.  Cas, however, changed everything.

“Look, Cas, the thing is, I was actually planning on waiting out the storm here,” Dean began, there was no way he was telling this guy that he was sleeping in the shop, “so you’ll either have to call a cab or wait it out with me I guess.”

“I’ll wait it out with you, it looks like the worst of it is happening now, and I’m a night owl anyway.”

Dean picked up the creeper and his wrench and began putting things away, “Well, I’m pretty much done for the night, so I’ll get changed and I guess I’ll look for a pack of cards in the back or something, you hungry?”  Cas shook his head, and Dean tidied up the garage.  He went to the sink in the corner and washed up, then walked to the back and changed. Dean could feel Cas’s eyes following him the whole time, and he thought about how attractive this strange man was. Maybe getting stuck with him wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

 

“You’ve never tried bacon!”  Dean looked at Cas in awe after hearing the revelation. The two had been stuck in the garage for three hours now, but Dean didn’t mind so much any more. He had learned about all of Cas’s ridiculous family, and how Cas moved out when he turned 18 so that he could basically avoid them for the rest of his life.  Dean told Cas about Sam and about his dreams to pursue law; he was proud of his little brother, and he made sure that Cas knew about all of his achievements.

“That’s right Dean, never tried bacon, never owned a cell phone.  I’m just a very simple man,” Cas chuckled and nudged Dean’s shoulder, “looks like you’ve only got 3 fingers left.”  It was one in the morning and what started as a serious discussion over a card game had slowly devolved into a giggling mess of never have I ever.

“Okay,” Dean started, looking up and seeing that Cas had 7 fingers left, “never have I ever kissed another guy.” Cas blushed and lowered one of his fingers.

“No way,” Dean stated, shocked that someone who’s never owned a cell phone has kissed anyone.

“Yes way Dean, like I said earlier, gender means very little to me in the way of a relationship.”

“Well I heard that before, but I wasn’t sure what you meant by it exactly, now I know though.  So, that makes you gay then.”

Cas shook his head and Dean gave him a puzzled look.

“Not everyone who kisses someone of the same gender is gay Dean.  I happen to be asexual and panromantic.”

“Huh,” Dean remarked as he thought to himself, “so you’re asexual, but you’re into kissing?”

“Yes, I actually quite enjoy kissing, and handholding, and other sorts of intimate activities.  I just don’t experience sexual attraction.”

Dean thought about what Cas had just told him, and he began to see Cas in a new light.

“I have another one,” Dean said, “I-it-it’s an important one so I wanna go first, you can put your finger back up if you want since I’m getting two turns.”

“No, it’s okay Dean, go ahead.”

“Okay, um, never have I ever kissed you.” Dean turned bright red and immediately regretted what he said.  He looked down and thought about how stupid what he said was when he felt a gentle hand on his chin.  Dean looked up and saw Cas leaning in closer, and then all at once their mouths were pressed together, and Dean was kissing the attractive, blue-eyed, asexual, no cell phone, Cas. Dean reached up and put one hand on the back of Cas’s neck and ran the other one through his hair. Cas smiled against his mouth and put his arms around Dean’s neck.  Dean let Cas take the lead and by the time they separated Dean was out of breath and blushing bright red.

“You shouldn’t lie Dean,” Cas said with a mischievous smile, “that’s cheating.”  Dean laughed and grabbed the other man’s hand.  He looked outside and saw that the snow was still falling, and when he looked back at the strange man who had stumbled into the garage he was grateful that the weather was still bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Day Eight: Crossover (spn/wtnv)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the one with Welcome to Night Vale in it! It's narrated by Cecil, just like the podcast, and, well, you know what to do! Originally in the challenge this was supposed to be a Sex Pollen AU, but me and the girl I was writing these with felt more comfortable doing this, so enjoy!

Write stories that have never been told.  Read them and laugh to yourself.  You are the god of this new universe.  Use your powers wisely.  Wait for the people’s uprising in constant fear.

Welcome to Night Vale.

Today the Man in the Tan Jacket returned to Night Vale after disappearing for quite some time.  Witnesses still say that he was impossible to remember, but was “a man of _some_ kind, with _facial features,_ and _limbs_.”  Witnesses also say that he brought two friends along with him this time.  These men were much easier to identify and looked like ordinary people.  However, when residents of Night Vale approached them, the men panicked and splashed water on the poor citizen’s faces.

Now, I’m not one to judge before I’ve even met someone, listeners, but these men seem incredibly rude.  I mean, who splashes water on someone they’ve never even met before!  That’s just ridiculous!

Witnesses also state that one of the men was extremely tall with long brown hair while the other had freckles all over his face and short hair.  Of course, neither of them could have hair as nice as Carlos, I am sure of it.

The sheriff’s secret police have stated not to talk to these men, and that one of them brought a granola bar into Night Vale.  A _granola bar_ listeners, do you know what that is?  That is a _wheat or wheat by-product_.  Like I said before, I’m not one to judge, but these men seem dangerous.

Oh, I have just received a text from our new intern.  He’s been out on the streets looking for new stories, and it seems he’s run into these strange men.  His message says, “Their names are Sam and Dean, they say that they know the name of the Man in the Tan Jacket, but when he tried to speak, all I could here was a loud screeching noise.  It was so loud Cecil.  So.  Loud.”

Well, that’s interesting, isn’t it listeners?  Well, I hope that Sam and Dean have the chance to check out Big Rico’s Pizza before they leave!

Listeners, a strange note has just been passed under the door to the studio where I am sitting.  I am going to retrieve the note.

I have the note in my hands.  It says that it’s from Old Woman Josie.  I presume that she had one of her angels drop it off, but we’re not supposed to talk about them, since they don’t exist.  The note says:

 

_Dear Cecil,_

_The angels told me that the Man in the Tan Jacket is a friend to these new men, and that he is also an angel.  They say that his name is Castiel in English, and that he should not be spoken to.  He is the one who made them fall out of Heaven.  They are not sure how the three of the got here, but they do know how to send them back from their homes.  Cecil, please bring the men to your studio, and then the angels will come and do the rest._

_Sincerely,_

_Old Woman Josie_

_PS: They don’t have time for pizza._

Huh, well that’s interesting listeners.  I don’t know what Old Woman Josie is going to do with the men when they get here, since angels don’t exist, but I will ask them to come anyway.  So, Sam, Dean, and Castiel, if you are listening and can here my voice calling out to you across the void that is our world, please stop by the studio so that Old Woman Josie can take you home.

Hold on again listeners, there is a knock at the door, my, has this been a busy day!  Come in!

Hello-oh, yes, I see.  No, I’ve never heard of anyone named Balthazar.  Well, thank you all for coming, hopefully Old Woman Josie will be here soon.

Listeners, the strange men are here, in my studio.  It is true that one of them is quite tall, and that the other has many freckles.  It is also true that they are friends with the Man in the Tan Jacket.  The men claim to be able to see him fine, but all I see is a bright blue radiating light, surrounding a man of some sort, with facial features, and limbs.

_Screeeeeeeech._  Hold on listeners, there appears to be something wrong with my microphones.  _Screeeeeeech._ I think- _Screeeeech-_ maybe it’s the Man in the Tan Jacket.  _Screeeeeeeeeeeeech._ He’s trying to communicate- _Screeeeeeech-_ but all I here is this terrible ear splitting noise. _Screeeeeeeeeeeeech._ I can’t get him to stop, so for now listeners, here is- _Screeeeeeeeeeech-_ the weather. 

* * *

 

Well listeners, that was quite an event.  The Man in the Tan Jacket would not stop making that noise, until there was a bright flash of unimaginable light, and then all three of them were gone.

I think that this tells us something.  It tells us that no matter where we are, or whom we are around, we will all find a way home some way, some how.  It tells us that on this twirling rock orbiting a gigantic star in the sky, somewhere there is a home for each and every one of us.  And so, listeners, I challenge you to go find that home.  Make a place for yourself on this twirling rock.  Find where you are happy or whom you are happy to be around.  Make a home.

Stay tuned next for the sounds of what could be the imaginary angels, but could also be screams from what happened during the sandstorms.

Good night, Night Vale, good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Day Nine: Matching Soulmate Markings (Sabriel)

He had had them since he was born.  Three ornate wings on the right side of his back.  They grew with him.  Changing shape and becoming fuller.  Sam knew they were the marks to signify who his soulmate was.  Now he just had to find them.

Sam checked his watch for the third time.  This presentation was going way too slow, and it was just getting more boring.  Sam was working as a cashier at the local movie theater as he worked his way through college.  He took on as many hours as he could get, and he was getting paid for sitting in on this meeting for his boss.

Sam looked around the room to gauge who else was there.  He didn’t see anyone very interesting, until he looked in the very back of the room and found Gabriel.  Gabriel was another cashier at the theater, with a huge sweet tooth and a bit of an attitude problem.  Sam had clicked with him since the day he started working there though, and the rest was history.

As Sam eyed the man standing in the back, sucking on some sort of hard candy, he thought about the markings on his back.  Sam had a huge crush on Gabriel for a while, but he could never tell where the other man’s markings were.  Usually it was easy; markings were on arms or legs, easy to show another person.  But no, Sam’s _had_ to be on his back.  It was always easy to tell who didn’t share his markings, they were practically a first date opener, and once the other person reached for a sleeve or a pant-leg, Sam knew it was a bust.

Gabriel noticed Sam spacing out while staring at him and shot him a wink.  Sam blushed and looked the other way.  He had never noticed any markings on Gabriel’s arms or legs, or what he could see of them anyway.  Sam shook the thought from is head and tried to pay attention to the meeting.  Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Well this is boring as all hell,” Gabriel smiled at Sam and removed his hand from Sam’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re telling me.”  The presenter glared at Sam and continued on as Gabriel chuckled to himself.  Sam pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write:

**How’d you get that seat?  Wasn’t there someone sitting next to me before…**

Sam pushed the note to Gabriel who understood and picked the pen up.  Sam felt like he was back in grade school and smiled to himself as he waited for Gabriel’s note.

_Well what’s-his-face got up to go to the bathroom, and I couldn’t pass up sitting next to the tall, dark, and handsome lug who’s been checking me out from the past 10 minutes._

**Tall, dark, and handsome, huh?**

Sam smiled again and passed the note back.  So, Gabriel was interested?  This was good news…

_Yeah, and I was wondering what Mr. Handsome is doing after this lame meeting._

**I’m not doing anything if you’re not.**

_Great.  How does dinner sound?  Maybe we could go to that new bakery after, I heard they have great chocolate._

Sam chuckled and thought about how long it had been since he was this excited for a date…it was a date, right?

**That sounds amazing.  So…it’s a date?**

_Unless you’d prefer it not to be, although I will be highly disappointed if we must keep this platonic._

**Yeah, I’d say platonic is the wrong word for what I’m thinking…it’s definitely a date.**

_Awesome, see you then, lover boy. <3_

Sam looked at the last note and felt ecstatic.  A date with Gabe and the presentation was on its last damn slide!  The only thing that could make this better is…Sam stopped that thought.  He wanted this to be fun, not about some stupid markings. 

* * *

Sam rounded the corner to the bakery with Gabriel.  Dinner had been fantastic and the two clicked even better dating than they did as friends.  Before they walked into the bakery, Gabriel pulled Sam aside. 

“Sam, look, this has been the best date I’ve had in…ever.  I don’t want to ruin it with this question, but I need to know.  Where are your markings?”

Great.  The question Sam had been dreading all night.  He steadied himself and took a deep breath, “They’re on my back.  I understand if you just want me to walk you home now, I-”

Gabriel cut Sam off and grabbed his hand, “Bathroom.  Now.”  The two rushed into the bakery, Gabriel pulling Sam’s hand, and ran into the bathroom.

“Take your shirt off Sam,” Gabriel said, a look of excitement in his eye, “my markings are one my back too.”

When Sam heard that he immediately reached for the bottom of his shirt.  He shouldn’t have let his hopes get so high, but he did.  As Sam pulled of his shirt Gabriel pulled off his own, and they both turned around and looed over their shoulders at each other’s backs.  On Sam’s back were three large golden wings, and on Gabriel’s back were the same wings, neatly lined up just like Sam’s.  Sam gasped and looked at Gabriel’s face.  He was just as shocked as Sam.

“They match,” Sam said, “they’re the same Gabriel!”  Sam reached for Gabriel and hugged him, almost toppling the smaller man over.  They laughed together in joy and relief and Sam looked down at Gabriel.  Gabriel reached up and ran his hand down Sam’s face.  Sam bent down and tilted Gabriel’s face up.

“I’m so glad we found each other,” Sam said, and gave a passionate kiss to his newfound soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Day Ten: Deserted Island (Dean/Benny)

Dean lay on the sand and ran his hand over his face.  This is it.  This is how he’s going to die.  He thought about what had gone wrong.  That day started out perfectly, he and Benny had been sailing.  They just went out for a quick fishing trip while the weather was still good.  Then, the sky turned dark.  It was sudden, almost as if someone had flipped a switch and changed the day from beautiful to pitch black.

When the storm began the waves swelled, and Dean tried to steer the boat back toward land.  Unfortunately, he was too late.  A massive wave overtook their small boat, and the next thing he knew Dean was waking up on the shore of a small island he had never seen before with no clue how much time had passed.  Benny was nowhere in sight.

Dean got up and wandered around the island.  His stomach grumbled loudly.  He had to find some food, and fast.  Dean went into the small forest that was on the island and found a tree with some bananas hanging from it.  _Good enough,_ Dean thought, and climbed up to grab a bunch.

Carrying the bunch under his arm Dean walked back to the beach and sat at the edge of the forest in the shade.  He hadn’t looked at the whole island yet, but he could tell that it was deserted.  Dean opened a banana and began to eat when he heard rustling in the bushes behind him.

“Who’s there,” Dean called out as he put the fruit down and stood up, “I’m not afraid of you, come out!”

Dean stood at the edge of the forest, ready for a fight, when he heard a deep sigh of relief come from his left.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” a voice called out as it tried to run out from the brush.

“Benny?  Benny, is that you?”

The figure finally made its way out of the forest, and there stood Benny.  His face was dirty and his clothes were ripped from the wreck, but Dean didn’t care.  He ran up to Benny and held him in his arms.

“I missed you too sugar,” Benny said as he kissed Dean’s shoulder and neck, “I missed you too.”

“I thought you were dead, where were you?”

“I was on the other side of this island, I heard some rustling in the forest and thought I’d check it out, it must have been you gettin’ those bananas out of the tree.”

“Yeah, leave it to me to let some food blow my cover.”  Dean chuckled at his joke and Benny smiled wide.

Dean let go of Benny and they took a step back to look at each other.  They both looked a mess, with ripped clothes and dirt on their faces, but it didn’t matter.  They were simply in awe that the other was alive, and Benny reached for Dean again.  Dean let himself get pulled into another embrace and looked at Benny.  Their eyes met and Benny pulled Dean in for a kiss.  When they separated again there were tears in their eyes.

“Don’t ever leave me like that again sugar.”

“I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Day Eleven: Meet in a Dream (Destiel)

Dean was sitting in the Impala, driving down a long stretch of highway through the night.  He had the radio on and felt peaceful, almost as if he was floating.  Hells Bells was playing on the radio, and there was nothing that could go wrong.  Until he saw the bright blue lights.  The radio switched songs swiftly, Spirit in the Sky began to play and the lights got brighter.  Dean couldn’t look at them anymore; he had to cover his eyes.  The car span out of control…and that’s when Dean woke up, covered in sweat.

“What the fuck?”  Dean said to himself as he sat up.  _That was the weirdest dream I’ve ever had._   Dean took a drink of water from the glass on his nightstand, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and lay back down.  He stared at the ceiling for the next hour before exhaustion overtook him and he passed out.

* * *

 “How can I help you?”  It was the day after that strange dream with the blue lights and Dean was helping a customer in the garage he worked at.  Dean walked closer to him and saw bright blue eyes, almost as blue as the lights from his dream…

“Hi, yes, um, I would like someone to fix my car please,” the man said, obviously uncomfortable about something, but Dean couldn’t tell what.

“Well you came to the right place!  That’s kinda what we do here, just show me the car and I’ll take care of you.  Dean by the way,” Dean stuck out his hand and waited for the other man to take it.

“Castiel,” the other man said, shaking Dean’s hand.  When their hands touched static overtook the radio, but underneath the static Dean could hear the faint melody of a song.  Spirit in the Sky.  Dean brushed it off as a strange coincidence and let Castiel lead him to his car. 

* * *

 

Dean lay in bed that night thinking of the bright blue eyes.  _Castiel, that’s a strange name._ He thought about the odd coincidence of the same song from his dream playing as the shook hands, but he brushed it off once more and went to bed.

Dean was in the Impala again; only this time it was a bright sunny day.  He was driving along another long stretch of highway, and the radio was on.  Sympathy for the Devil was on, and Dean was tapping his fingers along to the beat on the steering wheel.  This time though, there was someone next to him.  He couldn’t tell who it was, but he felt a pair of piercing eyes on him.  A loud crackle broke across the radio and Spirit in the Sky began to play.  The stare grew fiercer, although Dean still couldn’t see anything.  Then, at the corner of his vision, a bright blue began to creep in.  Suddenly his vision was completely clouded with the blue, and Dean lost control of the car yet again…waking him up a second night in a row.

“What the _hell_ ,” Dean said to himself, frustrated that this strange dream had woken him up again.  _It’s that same damn song too, and that blue, that’s the color of that Cas guy’s eyes._   This was all too weird for Dean, and he tried to shake it out of his head and go back to sleep. 

* * *

 

“Here you go Cas, good as new!”  Dean stood next to Cas’s car and patted the hood.  He had finished fixing it that morning, and he was ready for this strange person to leave his life.  He gave the keys to Cas and began to walk away, when he heard the song that started to play on the man’s car radio.  Spirit in the Sky was blaring out of the car’s speakers, and Dean turned around to look at Cas.  His eyes looked like they were glowing, that same bright blue from his dream.

“Hey, wait, Cas,” Dean walked back up to the window of the car and motioned that he wanted to talk to Cas, “have I met you before?  You seem oddly familiar.”

“I don’t think so Dean, why?”  Cas furrowed his brow and tilted his head, obviously not feeling the same sense of déjà vu.

Dean sighed and wondered what he should tell him now.  He couldn’t just say that his eyes matched this weird bright essence light color in his dream and that the same song played in the dream every time he saw Cas.  That was just too weird.  Luckily Cas broke the uncomfortable silence.

“Well, actually, now that you mention it…this may seem kind of odd, but I recognize your eyes.  Like, the color of your eyes is very familiar to me, I can’t quite remember why though.”

“That’s the same with me!  Well, except with your eyes, the bright blue…this may sound strange, but the day before I met you I had a dream that had lights that color in it.”

“Yes, that’s it!  I had a very similar dream, except with green lights, and that song, that Spirit in the Sky song, was it in your dream too?”

“Yeah!  All right Cas, this is too weird, we’re having the same dreams and hearing the same song over again, what’s up with this?”

“I think, and don’t judge me for this, I know it’s a very strange theory, but I think our souls might be connected.  I mean, being able to see each other’s essence that match eye color, they say eyes are the windows to the soul.  And Spirit in the Sky?  That song has references to souls all over the place.  What do you think?  Too weird?”

“I would say nothing’s too weird for this, and that actually makes sense…but what does it mean?”

“I can explain that,” someone came up behind Dean and put their hand on his shoulder, he went to turn around to finally get an explanation of what the hell was going on when he woke up.

“All right, what the fuck was that,” Dean said to himself as he got out of bed.  _A dream, within a dream, with special meanings?  This shit’s just too deep for me._ Dean rolled out of bed and put his scrubs on, he was working any extra shifts around the hospital that he could.  An ER surgeon’s job was never done…

Dean showed up to work, and it was a day like any other, until right around 8:00 PM.  He was working extra shifts that day, and there was a gunshot victim who needed emergency surgery.  Dean ran over to help the patient, when he saw that man’s bright blue eyes.

“What’s the name of the patient,” Dean asked, hoping for an answer from anyone.

The patient coughed and looked up at Dean, and a flicker of hope crossed his eyes, “Castiel,” the patient answered, “I knew I’d find you again Dean.”  And with that he collapsed and was rushed into surgery, but not before Dean heard what was playing over the intercom radio.  Spirit in the Sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Day Twelve: Arranged Marriage AU (Megstiel)

Meg never thought it would work. An _arranged marriage_ , all in the name of peace between the two small kingdoms, not in a million years.  Meg and the prince’s kingdoms had been battling for hundreds of years, and everyone hated each other.  Nothing had worked in the way of peace, but her father thought that the arranged marriage would cure years of terrible war.

Meg was a princess in the kingdom of Hades; a dark kingdom surrounded by mountains and famed for their battle skills. Their only worthy opponent was the kingdom of Elysium.  Elysium was in a valley just before the mountain ranges, and it was beautiful. Lush farmlands and fields surrounded it, and the kingdom was famed for having peaceful relations with every other kingdom except that of Hades.

Now her father and the king of Elysium sought to create peace by combining the two kingdoms through marriage. Meg’s father knew that she would never be happy simply serving a husband, so he worked out a deal with the king of Elysium.  Meg could rule Hades upon her father’s death while the prince of Elysium could rule Elysium upon his father’s death.  That way the kingdoms would truly be united through marriage, and through joint rule.

The only problem was that Meg and Castiel, the king’s son, were complete opposites.  Meg had a penchant for mischief and action, whereas Castiel preferred reading and taking care of his gardens and bees.  The other problem was that Castiel was a bit…out of touch. He rarely left the castle of Elysium, and when he did he told his father that he was going on a quest. What kinds of quests? Well, the young prince was thoroughly convinced that the creatures of myth were real.  He went out searching for dragons, mermaids, centaurs, fairies, unicorns, and Meg thought he was completely out of his mind.

Meg sat in the dining hall of the castle pushing her food around her plate.  Normally she loved dinner, but today she didn’t feel like eating.  She was too busy thinking about what life might be like living with a man who believed unicorns are real…

“So Meg,” her father began, “I have some exciting news regarding the union between you and Prince Castiel.”

“Yes father,” Meg replied.

“He is coming over tomorrow to meet you, and his father and I have decided that you two will be married within a fortnight!”

“Wow, that’s great.  Where will the wedding be held?”  Meg was thrown off by the sudden announcement of a wedding date, and she was getting nervous about having to meet this strange man tomorrow.

“We have not yet decided on a place, but when we do both kingdoms shall be informed right away!  Now, I say we have a toast; to the marriage that will bridge two kingdoms, and hopefully bring happiness to my daughter!” Everyone raised their cups and toasted, but Meg was feeling less than cheerful when she drank with the group. 

* * *

 

Meg was dressed and ready to meet this strange prince the next morning.  The kings and their children were to have dinner at the castle of Elysium, which was about a day’s ride away.  Meg and her family got on their horses and headed toward the kingdom.

When they arrived they were greeted by the king himself. Meg and her family gave their horses to one of the king’s servants and were guided to a large dining hall. There they met the king’s family.

He walked over and stood behind a red headed girl with a beautiful pink dress on, “This is my daughter Anna,” he began, and then moved to put his arm around the shoulder of a young man with dark messy hair, “and this is my son Castiel, the heir to this kingdom and your soon to be son-in-law.”  The king smiled widely at that and patted his son on the back.  Castiel looked nervous, and looked like he wanted to be there about as much as Meg.

Meg’s father moved behind her family and introduced them as well, “These are my two daughters, Ruby my youngest, and Meg, who’s hand has been promised to young Castiel there.”  Meg’s father patted her on the back, obviously proud of the idea that he and the king of Elysium had made.  It did nothing to relieve the awkwardness of the situation.

After the tense introductions everyone made their way to the dining room table.  The kings sat at either end of the table, their wives seated to their right. Anna and Ruby sat next to each other on one side of the table, which only left seats open next to each other for Castiel and Meg.

“Let me get that for you,” Castiel said as Meg reached for her chair.

“Thank you sir,” Meg said with a curtsy.

“Oh, please miss, if we’re going to be married so soon I’d rather you just call me Castiel, if that’s okay with you.”

“That sounds wonderful, actually, I’d prefer it if you call me Meg, so I’d say we’re even.”

They smiled at each other and sat down. So far this Castiel seemed quite normal. Dinner went well, and while the kings and queens listened to the jester’s stories and jokes and Anna and Ruby went to the stables to look at each other’s horses Castiel and Meg went to Castiel’s garden.

“No one really understands why I like it out here so much, but the flowers are so calming.  They actually all serve special purposes, some medicinal, some magical, did you know that,” Castiel asked as they walked among the rows of flowers, still colorful and bright in the night.

“I was aware that many flowers are medicinal, but I’m not a big believer in magic Castiel.”

“Oh, I see.  Well, there are all sorts of things going on around us that can’t be explained, and I think that the existence of beings that are not human helps explain a lot of them…but I understand if you don’t agree, many people think that I am quite foolish for thinking these things at my age.”

“I don’t think you’re foolish Castiel, I just think you’re a bit naïve, I mean, unicorns?  Really?”

Castiel blushed and glance back down at the flowers, “Yes, well, they’re actually some of the hardest to find.”

Meg changed the subject and the two began to talk about their upcoming marriage.  Neither of them were all too happy about it they found, and they decided that maybe going on one of Castiel’s “quests” and not coming back may be a better option than a life lived ruling kingdoms they had no interest in.

“But what if they catch us,” Castiel questioned, a worried tone in his voice, “we would never be able to live it down.”

“Well, that’s the thing.  I’ve heard much about you Castiel, and everyone says that your ‘quests’ last about six days.  Think of how far away we could be in six days!  They would never be able to find us again, and we could both be on our own way, making lives that we choose instead of ones that are chosen for us!”

Castiel thought about what the princess was saying and made his decision, “All right, we must leave tomorrow though, or my father will not allow the trip.”

“Wonderful,” Meg replied, a bright smile crossing her face, “I’ll return home now and be ready to leave my kingdom tomorrow morning. We shall meet in the fields between our kingdoms.”

Castiel sighed and looked Meg in the eye, “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“You always did want to go on quests,” Meg said with a wink. 

* * *

 

Meg and Castiel left that next day and never looked back.  They never even bothered finding out about what happened to their kingdoms.  They had grown tired of the apathetic politics and the schemes of their fathers.  As they journeyed across far away lands they became closer, and while they both decided not to marry or have children they became life long partners.  They were known across many lands as the unlikely duo from Hades and Elysium.  They were called the demon and the angel, Meg the demon for her mischievous ways and quick biting wit, and Castiel the angel for his kind demeanor, but his ability to be a fierce and unforgiving warrior when needed.

The two rode together until they were on their deathbeds.  They lived fuller lives than anyone could imagine.  Castiel never did find his magical creatures, but before he died Meg knelt by his bedside.

“Cas, do you remember what you told me about unicorns in your garden when we first met so many years ago?”

“Yes Meg, I told you that they were the hardest to find.  The rarest of any magical creature, but the purest and kindest of heart.”

“That’s right Cas, and I have some news for you, I found one.”

“Impossible, I’ve been looking all these years and never seen one.”

“That’s the thing Cas, its not some strange creature; it’s you.  You’re my unicorn Castiel.”

Castiel smiled and grabbed Meg’s hand, whispering with his last breath, “You’re mine too Meg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can interpret their relationship however you want, there is no wrong way! Thanks for reading!


	13. Day Thirteen: Handcuffed Together (Destiel)

“Dammit Sammy, get in here,” Dean yelled, looking down at the pair of handcuffs around his and Cas’s wrists. Sam ran in, took one look at the two, and burst into laughter.

“Sam, this is not funny!  We called a truce, the prank wars were over!” Dean reached forward to try and grab his brother, but when he yanked at the handcuffs Cas tripped and fell on top of him.  Sam started to laugh even harder while Dean and Cas attempted to untangle themselves.

“Oh, this is _so_ funny, and I decided that you two have been arguing too much lately! You need to spend some time together and get over whatever’s been making you guys so awkward around each other. So have fun in the handcuffs,” Sam winked and pulled the keys out of his pocket, twirling them around his finger as he walked out of the room.

“Dean, is this a customary tradition when people first move in?”  Cas looked at Dean and cocked his head.  Cas had just moved into the bunker, and Dean was having a little bit of trouble adjusting. Well, he was having trouble adjusting to the fact that Cas was asleep one room away and that he was around them all the time, and that he was so damn cute, and…

“Uh, no Cas, it’s not, Sam’s just being annoying. You heard what he said, we’re being too distant and awkward and he wants us to bond or some shit, so let’s just get this over with and hopefully he’ll take the cuffs off before we go to sleep.”  Cas nodded thoughtfully and looked down at the handcuffs.

“These are different from the handcuffs that I’ve seen police use on hunts, where did Sam get them?”  Dean hadn’t paid much attention to what was around his wrist, and he looked down to examine the handcuffs.

“Aw, shit,” Dean realized that these weren’t normal handcuffs.  No, Sam had chosen handcuffs with pink feathers all over them, obviously not the kind for locking up prisoners.  And now Dean was going to have to explain to Cas exactly what the decorations were for…

“Well Cas, uh, these aren’t handcuffs for locking up prisoners or anything, they’re, uh, toys, for uh…” Dean heard muffled laughter from behind the door and realized it was Sam, “Dammit Sammy, you’re really in trouble this time!”

“Um, Dean, I still don’t quite follow.” Dean looked down at the handcuffs again and braced himself.  This wasn’t exactly what Dean had in mind when he thought about explaining these kinds of handcuffs to Cas…

“They’re for sex Cas,” Dean said, turning bright red and refusing to make eye contact.

“Oh, I see, is that something you like Dean?” Sam burst out laughing from behind the door and Dean could hear him hit the floor, Dean was gonna kill him for doing this.

“Now is not the time to be asking a question like that Cas!  Let’s just, forget you said that and try to make the best of this situation, huh?” Dean didn’t think he could have turned more red, but here he was, bright as a tomato listening to Sam escape up the stairs.

“All right Dean, what’s something that two people who are handcuffed together can do?”  _All sorts of things…_ Dean thought to himself, and then looked back up at Cas, shaking the thoughts from his mind.

“Well we can’t really go out in public like this, so I’m gonna say movie marathon, what do you think Cas?”

“That sounds delightful Dean, what movie would you like to watch?”

“I have no idea how long Sam is going to make us stay like this, so how about Lord of the Rings?  That’s plenty of movie time, and hopefully he’ll be over his joke by the time we finish.”  Cas nodded and began to move towards the living room to get the DVD’s; at the same time Dean tried to go to the kitchen to make some popcorn.  They walked too far away from each other and nearly fell over from yanking their arms so hard.

“Shit Cas!”

“Dean!”

“All right, new plan, we make popcorn first, then set up the movies, and then go watch them, deal?”

“Deal.”  They made their way to the kitchen, awkwardly bumping into each other and things the whole way there.  Dean tried to ignore how close together their hands were, but it was hard to control his impulse to reach out and grab Cas’s hand.

Sam had all but disappeared from the bunker while Dean and Cas fumbled around trying to accomplish simple tasks. _Smart man,_ Dean thought.  Sam knew that he was going to be in so much trouble when he uncuffed Dean and Cas, but if this was the push they needed to finally figure things out he thought that they might not be _too_ angry.

“Popcorn’s made, movie’s in, now all we have to do is figure out how to sit on the damn couch,” Dean said as he and Cas awkwardly sat next to each other.  Sitting straight up for a whole movie marathon was definitely not going to be comfortable, but the only other option was having a cuddle fest with their movie marathon.

“I have a suggestion Dean,” Cas started, “normally when you’re watching movies you lay down, so why don’t you do that and I’ll lay in front of you.  That way you can swing your arm with the handcuff on it around me and then we can both be comfortable.”  Cas smiled at his brilliant suggestion and waited for Dean’s response.

“Cas, you literally just suggested that we spoon for the entirety of the Lord of the Rings trilogy,” Dean said, trying to look critical, but secretly loving the idea.

“Well, it’s the easiest way Dean, unless you’d prefer sitting uncomfortably like this the whole time.”

“No, no, you’re right,” Dean sighed, “I’m gonna lay down now, and you just follow my lead, I guess.”  Dean laid down on the couch and Cas followed him, careful not to yank on either of their arms.  When they were all settled Dean had his chin on the top of Cas’s head and he was now the big spoon in what had become a cuddle and movie marathon.  _Great,_ Dean thought, _I can’t believe this is happening. My first time doing anything like this with Cas and it’s thanks to one of Sam’s stupid pranks. Then again, maybe this won’t be too bad._

Cas snuggled close to Dean and pressed play on the DVD player.  Cas was enjoying himself; Dean was warm and smelled good, like leather and soap. Cas had been waiting for a moment like this for a long time.  Dean was his Righteous Man, and he had been special to Cas since the beginning. Now though, after all of this time, what Castiel felt for Dean could only be described in one way. Cas was in love.

Dean felt Cas snuggle up to him and tried to relax. He couldn’t stop thinking about where they were touching, how Cas had somehow threaded his fingers with Dean’s when Dean wasn’t paying attention, how good Cas smelled, like honey and spice. Dean was completely hypnotized by Cas and by how close he was.  He could feel every chuckle, hear every breath, and he thought about how easy it would be to just lean down and place a few gentle kisses on the back of Cas’s neck, and behind his ear…

“No,” Dean accidentally said out loud.

“What’s wrong Dean?”  Cas tried to turn around and look at Dean, but couldn’t without twisting their arms at a very awkward angle.

“U-uh, nothing Cas, I was just thinking about something and got carried away.”

“Okay Dean,” Cas replied getting comfortable again, “I’m quite enjoying this movie marathon.”

“Yeah Cas, me too.”  Dean took a deep breath and tried to regain his calm.

“Dean,” Cas said, a quizzical tone to his voice.

“What’s up Cas?”

“I’m starting to get kind of tired, would you mind if I turned towards you, it’s a little awkward being at the edge of the couch.”

“I thought angels didn’t get tired?”

“Stolen grace, remember, I’m not at my best right now Dean.”

“Right, sorry Cas, yeah, you can turn around if you want.”

“Thank you Dean,” Cas said as he began to shuffle around.  They awkwardly fumbled until Cas was curled up against Dean, and one of Dean’s arms was against his chest by Cas’s arms and the other was around Cas’s back.

Cas tangled his legs up with Dean’s and breathed deeply.  He wasn’t being completely honest with Dean, he still didn’t need to sleep, but he needed this. He needed to be close with Dean, and if these handcuffs couldn’t make them get closer in that way, Cas wasn’t sure what could.  Cas closed his eyes and did his best to try and make it look like he was sleeping.

Dean felt Cas’s whole body against his and he couldn’t take it any longer.  When he heard Cas’s breathing slow down he looked down.  Cas’s eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. Dean leaned down and kissed the top of Cas’s head, and Cas’s eyes popped open.

“I knew it,” Cas said, smiling, “I knew you felt the same way about me as I do about you.”

“What are you talking about,” Dean asked, attempting to deny his feelings to himself.

“Look at us Dean, we’ve been cuddling for two Lord of the Rings movies, and you just kissed my forehead.  We’ve been so stupid Dean.  Or, as you said once, we’ve been a couple of dumb asses.”

Dean thought about what Cas said and then looked down at him, “You’re right Cas.  I’ve been crazy about you for a while, and I just can’t hold it in anymore.”

“Me too Dean, I understand.  We need each other.  I need you.”

“I need you too Cas, I-I love you.”

“I love you too Dean, I have ever since I raised your soul from Hell, even if I didn’t know it back then.”  Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes and wrapped his non-handcuffed arm around Dean’s neck.  Dean bent his head down and slowly brought his lips down to meet Cas’s.  They gave each other gentle, cautious kisses, not wanting to push each other too far.  Dean let his lips meet with Cas’s over and over again, and Cas did the same. They weren’t sure how long this went on, but Cas suddenly began quietly laughing against Dean’s mouth.

“I love you Dean Winchester,” Cas said between laughter and kisses.

Dean smiled against Cas’s mouth and replied in a quiet voice, “I love you too Cas.”

They were finally happy, lying on the couch in each other’s arms for hours.  Sam came back with the keys while Dean and Cas were kissing, but he quietly walked out of the room when he realized what was going on, chuckling to himself because, _damn,_ when he was right, _he was right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Day Fourteen: Stripper AU (Destiel)

Dean was a stripper.  There was no denying that, and he loved his job.  He was damn good at it too, but he liked to keep it just that.  A job.  Somehow, though, whenever he went to parties his job always came up and that always led to work being mixed with play.

“Just one strip tease Dean!”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!  Just one lap dance!”

Today was no different.  He decided to go to Jo’s party because she was one of his good friends, and it was a party to celebrate the end of her senior year at KU.  The party started pretty normal, the usual stupid college kid stuff, keg stands, some music and dancing, but then somebody mentioned Dean was a stripper and the requests started.

“All right everyone, that’s enough,” Dean said, “I don’t like to mix work with play, and I really don’t feel like stripping right here for everyone.”  A chorus of disappointed noises rang out from the room, and everyone began to disperse.  Dean was grateful that they were listening, and he went to go look for Jo.

He found her in one of the bedrooms in the house she was renting for her senior year with some friends.  She was there with the usual crowd, Charlie, Ruby, Anna, Ash, Kevin, and another person Dean didn’t recognize.  Dean walked in and everyone greeted him, and he saw that the strange person had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.  He was pretty cute too.

“Hey, Dean, just in time!  We were about to deal out the hands for our first round of strip poker,” Jo waggled her eyebrows at Dean and patted the ground next to her, “isn’t it perfect!  The stripper’s here for the strip poker.”

 _Here we go again,_ Dean thought, “Very funny Jo, but I’ll bite, I’m pretty good at cards to I don’t think you’ll be seeing much of me.”  Dean winked at Jo and took the seat next to her, on his other side was the guy Dean didn’t recognize, and he was staring at Dean from behind thick-rimmed black glasses and messy black hair.

“I’m Dean,” Dean said, sticking his hand out towards the stranger.

“Castiel,” he replied, “not to be rude, but, are you actually a stripper?”

Dean chuckled and responded, “A bit forward aren’t we Castiel?  Yeah, I’m a stripper, and I’m not too shabby at it either.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows and smiled, “Well then we’re all screwed, because even if you do lose you’re going to look pretty hot taking off your clothes.”

Dean turned bright red and looked down.  He chuckled trying to loosen himself back up.  Normally something like that wouldn’t have made him so flustered, but there was something about Castiel that made Dean a little more self-conscious than usual.

They started the game and everyone quickly realized that Dean hadn’t been kidding when he said he was good at cards.  After a short while Dean was still fully clothed, and Kevin was already almost in his boxers.  Dean looked around the circle and saw that the only person who still had all their clothes on was Castiel.

“Looks like I’ve got some competition,” Dean said, nudging Castiel with his elbow.

“Don’t get too cocky there Dean, I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.”

They kept playing until everyone was in the underwear except Dean and Castiel.  The rest of the group had gotten bored, but Dean and Cas were determined to beat each other.  After a little more time the both had their shirts off, but the game was clearly going nowhere.  Everyone else had already put their clothes back on, and they were beginning to pair off.

“Oh, for the love of God!”  Jo shouted, knocking the cards out of Dean and Castiel’s hands, “Quit eye-fucking each other over those cards and just take each other’s damn clothes off!”  Jo collected the cards and then walked out of the bedroom, the rest of the group following, but looking back with knowing glances at Dean and Cas.

“You two be safe,” Ruby quipped, before shutting the door.

Dean and Cas sat awkwardly for a moment before Dean leaned over, mustering up every ounce of confidence, and what he hoped was suave-ness, he had.  Dean put his hand on Cas’s thigh and looked him in the eye, “Looks like I may be giving a private show today.”

Cas turned bright red, but put his hand over Dean’s, “Too bad you’ll have to mix work with play,” Cas said, leaning closer to Dean so that his mouth was only centimeters away from Dean’s.

“For somebody with eyes as pretty as you, I’ll make an exception,” Dean replied, closing the small gap and beginning what he would remember as the best show of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Day Fifteen: Office Romance AU (Destiel, Ruby/Anna, Bela/Abaddon, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bobby, Dean/Lisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the office romances! This is mainly Destiel though, just wanted to mention all the other ones that were, well, mentioned in the fic. Also there's a minor character death mentioned in this as well.

While Cas knew that he didn’t work in the most conventional office, he was certain that the small record label held the highest record for office romances in all of California.  There was Ruby and Anna, Bela and Abaddon, Sam and Jess; even the bosses Ellen and Bobby were head over hells.  And then there was Dean.  Dean had slept through nearly their entire office twice and still had time to be the best PR person in the office.  Cas thought it was amazing, and quite the admirable feat.

The office seemed typical from the outside; a plain high rise with a good amount of floors, some holding multi-floor offices for banks and large corporations, others housing smaller businesses like the record company.  But when you got inside the office was like no other.  The Ellen and Bobby wanted everyone to have a place where their creative freedom could run free, and that meant in every way.  Everyone wore whatever they wanted, from Charlie’s geeky t-shirts to Ruby’s high-heeled boots to Dean’s ripped jeans and flannels. This came as quite a shock to Cas when he was first hired by the company and was greeted by their intern Krissy in a beanie and ripped acid washed jeans with a tank top.  He quickly felt overdressed in his suit and tie, even if the jacket was unbuttoned.

Cas quickly learned though, and the only thing that he kept out of his original outfit was his tan trench coat. He loved that jacket, and he didn’t really care if it was a bit fancy for the office.  Cas also learned that the creative expression meant that anything was okay in the way of piercings, tattoos, and hair colors. One day Jo came in showing off her new dip-dyed bright pink hair, and the next Dean came in wearing a muscle tee to show off his new tattoos.

The atmosphere made Cas feel extremely relaxed and comfortable at his new job, and he could see why everyone felt so comfortable being in relationships around the office.  Cas’s favorite part of the lax rules was the music. They had a system at the office, everyone got a day to play their music over the speakers and then they rotated. Cas’s first day was a Thursday, and Ellen and Bobby told him that since it was his first day he got to pick the music. Cas played mostly acoustic singer-songwriter tunes, and everyone told him that they felt really relaxed that day. Cas was happy that he could impress and he waited to hear what everyone else played. 

Charlie played a mix of oldies, show tunes, and pop music, Dean was classic rock, Krissy was punk and alternative, Kevin was classical, Bobby and Ellen shared a day because of their similar taste and played classic rock music a bit older than Dean’s, Anna was soft rock, Ruby was surprisingly electronic and EDM, Sam was modern rock, Jess was very happy pop music, Abaddon was sultry blues and jazz, and Bela was a mix of music, but it was always something that had a singer with a haunting voice.

Cas loved knowing what would be playing on everyone else’s days, and he looked forward to listening to new music at work. He noticed the record number of office relationships after about two weeks of working there. Everyone in the office was a bit of a gossip, but they always started the gossip about themselves. It didn’t take long for someone to find out some information on the small floor.  Cas thought that this was the oddest part of working at the record label and he decided to ask Ellen and Bobby about it one day.

“Hey guys,” Cas said as he walked over to their desks, they had an open door policy at the office, and Ellen and Bobby’s was the only area other than the bathrooms with a door anyway.

“Hey Cas, what’s goin’ on,” Ellen said as she motioned for him to walk in further.

“Well, I’m sure you’re both aware of it, but I just wanted to ask you since it was strictly forbidden at my old office, but, did you notice how many people are, well, romantically involved at this office?” Cas tried not to sound ridiculous while he asked, but he sure felt it when Ellen and Bobby broke out laughing at the end of his question.

“We don’t believe in none of that no relationships shit here boy,” Bobby said still smiling, “you all come here to work, and sometimes you leave wanting to play, and that’s fine with us as long as you’re not doing the deed on the copy machine!”  Ellen and Bobby fell into another fit of laughter, looking at each other with knowing eyes.  Cas later learned that they had apparently walked in on a couple of interns having sex on the copy machine a couple years back.

Cas walked out of Ellen and Bobby’s area satisfied with the answer he received.  He was very happy about the lax rules and worked peacefully among the sea of lovebirds for months. 

* * *

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said smiling and pulling his chair over to Cas’s desk.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said, noting how good Dean smelled now that he was finally this close.

“Whatcha workin’ on?”  Dean said in a childish voice, playful pushing Cas’s shoulder.

“Oh, just replying to some emails, pretty boring stuff.”

“You know what’s boring?  The fact that you’ve been working here for half a year and you haven’t come to one of our pub-crawls!”  Everyone in the office went on a monthly pub-crawl together, and Cas was amazed that they hadn’t run out of bars to go to.

“Well, I’m not a huge drinker Dean,” Cas replied. The last time he had gone out for a night of heavy drinking was with some buddies from his old office, and the resulting aftermath may of may not have been why he got fired…that didn’t matter though, he was much happier here than he ever was at his old job.

“Aw, come on!  You can help carry us around at the end of the night then! It’s an office tradition, and we wouldn’t want you to miss out,” Dean nudged at Cas’s shoulder again and looked him in the eyes.  Those green eyes were so gorgeous, like jewels shining out in a sea of freckles, Cas wondered where else Dean had freckles and quickly stopped himself, turning bright red.

“U-um, just give me the date of your next crawl and I’ll think about it Dean,” Cas said, embarrassed that he had let his thoughts wander so far while Dean was in the room.  Cas had been admiring the other man since his first day, but he knew that Dean was a player and not interested in a relationship, and he was always with such interesting people, why would he want someone who used to work for an accounting firm?

“I’ll leave a post-it note on your computer, can’t wait,” Dean said winking at Cas and pulling his chair back to his own desk.

The next morning Cas found a bright yellow post-it note on his computer with _Next crawl’s in 3 weeks, it’ll be on Friday.  You’d better be there!_ Written in scraggly handwriting.  Cas looked at the note again, excited and nervous that he had been invited to something like this.  He thought about leaving Dean a note on his computer with a short thank-you, and maybe something clever, but by the time he mustered up the courage to even get out his post-it notes Dean walked through the door.

Cas worked late that night, and he didn’t get the chance to thank Dean for the invitation since he was on the phone all day. Being in PR must be rough, Cas was glad that he did the accounting for the small company; it was relatively easy. As he was packing up to leave Cas thought about the note Dean left him and decided to leave one of his own. _Thank you for the invitation Dean, I think I will go; I’ll be the designated walker._ Cas thought about what he wrote and added a small winky face for good measure. Cas stuck the note to Dean’s computer before he could chicken out and then went home.

Dean had gotten to the office first the next morning and Cas saw that the note he left was gone.  There was no new note on Cas’s computer, so he figured that was it, no more note passing with Dean.  He was slightly disappointed until a few hours later when he noticed a small sliver of yellow sticking out from behind his stapler.  He pulled the note out and read it.  _Hell yeah! Now all we have to do is get a drink or two in you and maybe you can teach us the secrets of the world. What makes Cas, Cas, eh?_

Cas chuckled at the odd note and decided that two could play at this game.  If Dean wanted to hide the notes, then Cas could think of some pretty good places…

The note hiding continued on until the morning of the pub-crawl.  Most of the notes started out silly, but then got increasingly serious, and by the week before the pub-crawl Cas was talking about how majorly he fucked up at his old job and Dean was talking about his shitty dad.

The morning of the pub-crawl came and Cas looked for his note.  When he couldn’t find one anywhere he got nervous.  Had he offended Dean in his last note?  What exactly did he say?  Cas kept looking until lunch, when he went to the refrigerator in the office to grab his lunch. When he opened the door Cas saw a can of beer with a bright yellow post-it note attached to it. He pulled the note off the can and read it.  _For tonight.  It’s been great talking to you through these post-it notes and all, but I can’t wait for the real deal. Turns out competition fosters the softhearted side of me._

Cas chuckled at the note and reread it. Dean was right; Cas had asked Dean’s brother Sam if Dean had been this open with anyone else before and Sam told him that it was definitely surprising.  He told Cas that the only person Dean had ever been that open with was one of his old girlfriends, Lisa.  He said not to ask Dean about her though, apparently she had died in a car crash and Dean was heartbroken.  Cas wondered if that was why Dean had never settled down in another relationship…

Cas saw a small arrow at the bottom of the note and flipped it over.  _Meet at the Roadhouse two blocks over, that’s the best spot in town._ Cas went back to his desk and looked up where the Roadhouse was.  It was very close and shouldn’t be too much trouble to find.

Cas tried to leave the office early with Dean that day, but he got caught up answering emails and trying to finish some paperwork. When he finally left he hoped that everyone else would be okay with him being so late.  Cas walked to the Roadhouse and saw Dean standing outside, with flowers oddly enough.

“Hello Dean, flowers are kind of an odd thing to bring to a pub-crawl, aren’t they?”  Cas asked, cocking his head to the side and furrowing his brow at the flowers, “And where is everyone else, I know they’re not back at the office.”

“Well, I told everyone else that we weren’t going to make it,” Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck, “these flowers are for you, by the way.  I’m not much of a romantic, but, well, these past few weeks of passing notes with you and being able to act goofy one minute and serious the next kind of, well, it kind of made me really want to ask you out.  So I told everyone that the pub-crawl was gonna be on the other side of town, and I got us a table here, and I got these flowers ‘cause, well, I’m asking you on a date Cas, if that’s okay.”

Cas stood there, shocked, and Dean held out the flowers in his direction.  Cas took them and noticed immediately how good they smelled.  Cas started grinning from ear to ear, and suddenly began laughing.

“Dean, this, this is so sweet! I-I never imagined that someone like you could be interested in someone like me,” Cas said, looking down at the flowers and trying to avoid eye contact.

“What do you mean Cas, you’re great,” Dean said, tilting Cas’s head up so that they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Well, I just, you’re so interesting, and attractive, and you smell good, and you sleep around, and I-I’m just Cas. With the tan trench coat, and no tattoos, and who used to work at an accounting firm.”  Cas tried to look down again, but Dean held his head up firmly in place and kept his eyes locked on Cas’s.

“You’re not boring Cas!  You’re the best thing that’s happened to me since I got this job! So what if I’m all tatted up and I sleep around, that’s just what makes me who I am.  I wanna know about you Cas, I wanna know why you love that damn coat so much, and I wanna listen to more of your music, and I wanna know what you’ve always got such a thoughtful look on your face for. I think you’re interesting Cas, even if you don’t think you are.”  Dean looked Cas in the eyes for another moment before lowering his hand, “If you don’t want to go on a date with me, that’s fine, just don’t sell yourself short Cas, there’s plenty about you that’s great.  I’ll be in the Roadhouse if you’re interested.”

Dean turned around and walked into the Roadhouse. _Great,_ Cas thought to himself, _I can’t believe I fucked that up._ Cas was about to turn around, walk back to the office, and be content being alone forever, when he noticed a few bright yellow post-it notes suck in the flowers. Cas pulled them out and saw that they had notes on them, written in Dean’s handwriting.  He quickly put them in order, and then read. _Cas, these past weeks have been amazing.  I haven’t been able to open up to anyone like that in a long time, and I really hope that you’ll go on this date with me.  There’s something about you that I find amazing. Maybe it’s your bright blue eyes, or the way that you’re always so kind, or how you always look so interested in everything you do, but I want to find out more about you.  If you don’t want to go on the date that’s fine, I’ll understand, but just know that I’ll be super disappointed. Hopefully I’ll see you in there, Dean._

Cas reread the note and thought about how much he had loved talking with Dean the past few weeks.  He took a deep breath and ran into the Roadhouse.  There was no way he could lose Dean, not like this. He found Dean sitting in a dimly lit booth in the back of the Roadhouse, and ran over, not caring if he looked strange in the dive bar.

“Dean, I want to go on this date with you, I’ve been wanting to go on a date with you since the day I walked into our strange little office, and I just, well, I want you to know that I saw your notes and I think you’re amazing too.”  Cas leaned on the table and Dean stood up.  Dean put one of his arms around Cas’s waist and pulled him in close, and he lifted Cas’s chin up with the other.

“Thank God you came in here, I don’t know what I would have done if I had to stop talking to you.  You mean a lot to me Cas, even if it’s all in cheap little yellow post-it notes.”

Cas chuckled and leaned in towards Dean, “You mean a lot to me too Dean.”  Their lips met and Dean smiled against Cas’s mouth.  When they pulled away they sat across from each other in the booth.

“Kissing on the first date, huh? What am I gonna do with you Cas,” Dean said with a smirk as he reached for Cas’s hand over the table.

“I’m hoping you’re going to do more kissing Dean,” Cas said with a smile, threading his fingers with Dean’s. Their date that night was the best one Cas or Dean had had in a while, and Cas thought about his office romance at the end of the night.  Looks like he’d have to add his and Dean’s to the record label’s growing tally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Day Sixteen: Seven Minutes in Heaven (Destiel, Sam/Jess)

Dean stood on the balcony of the apartment that the party was being held in and took a long drag from his cigarette. This party was lame as _fuck_ and he was not having any fun.  There weren’t even any cute people here…

As Dean smoked he felt someone lean on the railing next to him.  Dean looked over and saw Castiel.  He didn’t really know Castiel, but at least _somebody_ attractive was here now.  Cas had amazing blue eyes that reminded Dean of the ocean, and he could get lost just looking into them. Plus Cas was actually great a great conversationalist, somebody else always just had to get the conversation going.

“Hey Cas, what’s up,” Dean asked, sliding closer to Cas on the railing so that their arms were touching.

“Nothing much, this party is super lame though, they’re not even playing good music…and _God_ does the beer _suck!_ Got any extra cigarettes?” Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the box of Marlboro’s handing them to Cas. Cas took a cigarette from the box and put it in his mouth, waggling his eyebrows at Dean so that he would light it. After Dean lit his cigarette Cas put the box back in Dean’s jacket pocket with a wink and took a drag.

“Nice haircut,” Dean said, captivated by the way that Cas was just looking out from the balcony.  He was either people watching or star gazing, but Dean didn’t care. Cas looked amazing just leaning on the railing smoking and concentrating on whatever it was that he was looking at.

“Thanks, undercuts are the new Mohawk,” Cas said with a wink.  Dean looked at his haircut again and noticed that there was a cross shaved into one side. The tips of the longer part of Cas’s hair were blue, and it matched his eyes perfectly.  Dean looked down at his gray henley and felt a little out of place standing next to Cas.  Cas who had his ear lobes pierced all the way up his ears, Cas who had snakebites and a tongue ring, Cas who had an undercut and blue hair, Cas who had massive angel wings tattooed on his back.  Dean was just wearing his henley and some light blue jeans.  He kept his hairstyle pretty standard, almost like a grown out military cut, the closest he’d ever gotten to a piercing was when he accidentally stabbed himself cutting an air hose at the garage.  One place where he could keep up with Cas though, was tattoos. Dean loved tattoos, and he was working on getting enough money saved up to get a full biomechanical sleeve.

Still, Cas was badass, and Dean was pretty average. Cas was mysterious, from his style to his clear blue eyes, and Dean was just a mechanic at a local garage trying to pay his way through college at KU.  Somehow though Cas liked talking to Dean, and Dean thanked whatever gods were out there that someone like Cas was interested in him.

“Dean, hey, Dean,” Cas waved his hand in front of Dean’s face trying to get his attention, “you spaced out worse than me! I asked you a question!”

“What?  Sorry Cas, you’re right I was pretty zoned out for a minute there, what did you ask me?”

“I asked if you wanted to ditch this party and go do something fun,” Cas looked at Dean with a knowing look in his eyes. Cas had an odd sense of fun, but Dean decided that anything would be better than this...

“Sure, let’s blow this Popsicle stand, what’re you thinking?”

“Well, I was thinking we could go see what everyone else is up to, I mean did you notice the severe lack of interesting people at this party?  I need my fill of geeky Charlie, and my asshole brother Gabe, and sarcastic Meg, and guess where they all are,” Cas said raising one eyebrow expectantly.

“Where?”

“Our old high school!”  Cas smirked at Dean and waited for Dean’s response.

“What?  Why would they be there?  First off they’re planning on knocking that shit-hole down, and second off it’s completely locked up, it’d take hours to break in.”

“You underestimate us Dean!  They’re not set to knock it down for another two weeks, and besides, we’ve broken in there before!  Don’t you wanna go roam the halls one more time?  I’ll put up a bit more graffiti and you can go relive the glory days, you were our star quarterback.”

Dean thought about Cas’s offer for a moment, “Fine, anything’s better than this, and I’m guessing they’re going to have better booze there, aren’t they?”

“There we go Dean, catching on quick,” Cas said sarcastically, “only the finest, stolen straight from Jo’s mom’s restaurant!  She’s there too, by the by, and if my sources are correct our resident goody two shoes will be there as well.”

“No fucking way, you got Sam and Jess to break into our old high school,” Dean said, looking at Cas with disbelief.

“Well, Gabe can be quite persuasive, and they’re quite the sentimental couple, they’re just torn to bits about the school closing, and they wanted to get one last look or something like that, now come on! Gabe’s gonna drink all the good stuff before we even get there!”  Cas put out his cigarette and then took Dean’s and did the same, and then he grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him out of the party and down the street to their old high school. 

* * *

 

“Clarence!  You made it!  And look, you even brought a cute little friend.”  Meg smiled at Dean from her spot in the bleachers.  Cas and Dean had found them easily, they just followed the smell of cigarettes and the sound of Sam’s loud laughter.

“Clarence?”  Dean asked, looking at Cas.

“Hello Meg, it’s always wonderful to see my little demon,” Cas winked at Meg and she pretended to faint before breaking out into a fit of laughter.  Cas turned to Dean and answered his question, “Meg’s been calling me Clarence since I got my wings, something about some old Christmas movie I’ve never seen…”

“Oh!  You mean _It’s a Wonderful Life!_ How have you never seen that Cas, it’s a classic?”

“Never got around to it I guess, I’m not all that pop culture savvy to be quite honest, now what are we all doing just lying around on the bleachers?”

Gabriel walked up to Cas and put his arm around his brother’s shoulders, “Actually, we were just about to start playing some games, right everyone?”

Everyone nodded and a chorus of yes’s floated around the room.  “Oh yeah,” Cas began, “what kind of games?”

“Well little brother, you missed our vote, but we decided that since we’re in our old high school it was only fitting to play some cheesy old high school games.  Our first game will be decided by chance!”  Gabriel pulled a quarter out of his pocket and flipped it high in the air, “Heads or tails Cas!”

“Tails!”  Cas yelled, excited about the coin flip.

“Tails it is!  My vote was for truth or dare, and our other option was seven minutes in heaven, so looks like seven minutes it is!  Who’s got an empty bottle?”

Charlie finished off the bottle of peach schnapps she was holding and waved it at Gabe, “Got one over here!”

“Sweet, somebody break the lock off that closet and let’s get started!”  Meg ran over to the closet and took off one of her steel-toed boots.  She smashed it against the rusted over lock a few times and the lock broke off, “Done!  Let’s play!”

Everyone sat in a circle and Gabriel put the bottle in the middle.  “All right, ground rules, you’ve got to go in the closet with anyone you spin on _except siblings_ , deal?” 

Everyone nodded in agreement and Cas reached for the bottle, “I say that since my call got us to play this game, I get to go first.” No one stopped Cas, so he spun the bottle and waited for it to land.

“Well, well, well, looks like our first pair is Cas and his buddy,” Meg said looking down at the bottle that was pointing straight at Dean.

“You two have fun in there,” Sam said shoving Dean towards the closet.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand again and pulled him to the closet, “Oh, we will Sam,” he said with a wink before closing the door firmly.

“Uh, hey Cas,” Dean said blinking his eyes and hoping they would adjust quickly.  Cas took a step towards Dean so that they were touching and he reached out to try and get a feel for where Dean was.  Cas clumsily pawed his way up to Dean’s face and put his hands under Dean’s chin.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to do this Dean,” Cas said, as he pulled Dean in for a kiss.  They stood and kissed in the total darkness for the whole seven minutes. Cas tasted like cigarettes and mint, and Dean tasted like cigarettes and whisky.  They ran their hands up and down each other’s bodies. Chests, arms, backs, they tried to feel as much of each other as they could.  Cas started reaching under Dean’s shirt when they heard yelling from outside of the closet.

“Time’s up!  Time’s up!  We’re coming in! Make sure you’ve got your pants on!” Suddenly the closet door swung open and Dean quickly adjusted his shirt.

“Well, looks like you two were enjoying yourselves,” Charlie said.  Dean and Cas’s lips were swollen and Cas’s hair was completely messed up.  Everyone made their way back to the circle and Dean grabbed the bottle.

“Looks like I get a round two,” Dean said, spinning the bottle and hoping that he could get another seven minutes in heaven with his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. Day Seventeen: Noble/Peasant AU (Sabriel)

Sam walked into the castle and prepared himself.  He knew what kind of a request he was about to make, but it had to be done.  His brother Dean had been banned from the kingdom long ago, but his dying wish was to be buried next to their mother, Mary.

The doors were opened for him and Sam approached the throne.  The king and queen sat next to each other and the princes and princess stood in a line next to their mother and father.

“Hello your highness,” Sam began, “I know I am just a peasant man, but I have a request to ask you.”

“A request?”  The king responded, tilting his head.  “We owe you nothing, why should we fulfill a request when you have nothing to offer?”

“Well, your highness, I-I’d be willing to work at the castle for the rest of my days, if you’ll just do this one thing for my family.  My brother was banned from the kingdom, and he died just a few days ago, but you see, his dying wish was to be buried alongside our mother.  The only problem is that our mother is buried in the kingdom’s cemetery.  So I was wondering, your highness, if you could do me the honor of allowing my brother to be buried in the kingdom’s cemetery with our mother.  I will serve you and your family for the rest of my life if you just do this one thing for me.”

The king sat on his throne and rubbed his chin for a moment.  His wife leaned over and muttered in his ear, and then he made his decision, “I will honor your wishes peasant man.  Your brother will be buried in the kingdom cemetery and you will be our stable boy.  You have a day to bury your brother and then you must start your service.”

“Thank you your highness, you won’t regret your decision!”  Sam walked out of the castle, happy to be fulfilling his brother’s final wish.

Sam worked happily in the castle.  No one spoke to him for the first few days, but after a while one of the princes came to check in on him.

“Hello there stable boy,” the prince with long blonde hair walked up to Sam with a honey stick in his mouth, “what is your name?”

Sam bowed before responding, “Prince, nice to see you, my name is Sam.”

“I’m Gabriel,” the prince responded, “you can just call me that, considering you’re going to be stuck here for a while.  Do you want a honey stick?”

Sam declined his offer and got back to work.  The prince watched for a while but then grew bored and walked away.  After that the prince came and visited Sam every day.  Sometimes he would bring snacks, other times he would ask Sam to take a break and read or walk with him.  Sam was apprehensive of to take the breaks at first, but Gabriel assured him that his father would not mind, and Sam began to feel more relaxed.

The days went on like that and Sam and Gabriel grew closer.  After about a year at the castle the two were inseparable, and one day Gabriel told Sam that he wished they could have been of the same standing.

“I don’t care if I would have to be a peasant or you a noble, I just wish that we wouldn’t have to talk and meet in between you cleaning out the stables,” Gabriel said, taking a bite out of one of the figs he had brought with him.

“I know Gabriel, I wish it were that way too.  Unfortunately it’s not, I’m indebted to your family and I have to work for your father to pay off my debts.”

“Well you’re not indebted to me, I want you to know that.  I don’t come out here to see you every day just for my amusement or to humor the poor peasant stable worker.  I come out here because I care about you Sam.  You’ve been with our family for quite a while now, and I want you to know that.”  Gabriel stopped and sat down underneath the shade of a large tree.  They had walked quite a way from the castle, and Gabriel knew no one would be looking for them for a while.

Sam sat down next to Gabriel and grabbed a fig, “I know Gabriel, I care about you too.  More than I probably should…” Sam took a bite out of the fig and looked down at his hands, his hair covering his face.

Gabriel reached out and tucked Sam’s hair behind his ear, “I think I know how you feel,” he said as he put his hand under Sam’s chin and tilted Sam’s head toward his.  Sam leaned in towards Gabriel and looked in his eyes.  Gabriel winked at Sam and closed the gap between their mouths, passionately kissing the poor peasant man he had fallen for.  Their kisses were sticky and greedy; fig juice and sugar mixing with pleasure and want.  They separated and rested their foreheads against each other’s.

“You will never be a debt to me Sam Winchester,” Gabriel said looking into Sam’s eyes, “you will always mean so much more to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. Day Eighteen: (Destiel, Sabriel, Ruby/Anna)

Anna, Gabriel, and Castiel were orphaned at a young age.  They never knew their mother, and their father disappeared when Castiel was only five.  The orphanage they lived in wasn’t awful, but it always felt too sterile, and never like a home.  The three learned to live in harmony with all the workers though and the orphanage stayed in relative peace.  Until the day the Winchesters arrived.

Castiel was eleven when they arrived, and looking forward to the fact that in four years Gabriel would be old enough to be their legal guardian.  Castiel could tell they were trouble the moment the brothers walked in.  Sam, the younger one, was screaming and crying, and Dean was trying to calm his seven-year-old brother while refusing help from the orphanage staff.

“It’ll be okay Sammy!  This is our new home, everything will be fine,” Dean said, trying to get Sam to stop crying, “it’ll be okay.  I won’t let them hurt you Sammy, you won’t even have to talk to them, let’s just go find our room.”

From that day on Castiel made it his goal to befriend the overprotective green-eyed child.

Castiel and Dean became good friends, and Sam even befriended Gabriel.  They helped each other through everything, and Sam, Dean, Anna, Castiel, and Gabriel felt like they had found a new family.

When Gabriel turned eighteen he told the orphanage that he would become Anna and Castiel’s legal guardians.  Sam and Dean were devastated that they would be left behind, but the day after they left Gabriel came back and signed their adoption papers.  They were free.

The group of five moved into a small apartment, and everyone worked to help pay the rent.  Gabriel worked full time and went to night school for college; Castiel, Anna, and Dean worked part-time while they were in high school, and Sam ran a newspaper route to pitch in what he could.

They all worked hard and were content with their lives.  Anna got a girlfriend that everyone allowed to live in the house with them; her name was Ruby.  Dean and Castiel started dating, like Gabriel always said they would, and even Sam and Gabriel dated once Sam was in his twenties.

Eventually everyone moved out of the small apartment and took control of their own lives.  Sam went to law school in California, and Gabriel went with him, opening a bakery nearby to help him pay.  Dean and Cas went to KU, and Dean opened an auto garage while Castiel worked as a librarian at the local library.  Even Anna and Ruby got their happy ending.  They became makeup artists for a local theater and worked there, theater hoping when they got bored.  None of their lives were exactly easy, but the small group of orphans, and one girlfriend, got out okay.  I guess it doesn’t matter where you start, just that you’re happy in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	19. Day Nineteen: Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So originally I was filling these prompts on tumblr with a friend and I was unfortunately too busy at that time to fill this one, so I used my fic Vampire Weekend to fill it instead. I'm going to try and write a new one for this prompt once I finish the rest of the days, but for now that's the fic that I have for this prompt, sorry!

Sorry that this isn't new, but I have to have at least 10 words here...Vampire Weekend is with the rest of my works if you wanna read it, it's Destiel.


	20. Day Twenty: Magic Spell (Destiel)

Dean had been a psychic for as long as he could remember.  There was no mind he couldn’t read, no fortune he couldn’t tell.  That is, until the day he met Castiel.  He came across the man in a coffee shop and asked if he wanted his fortune read.  Castiel said yes and Dean took out his tarot cards.  Dean shuffled the deck, but could immediately tell something was wrong.  The cards were not agreeing with him, and would not give a clear reading.  Dean did the attractive man’s reading three more times, but still could not get an answer. Dean even tried to read his mind, but could not get past the walls Castiel had up.

Dean thought for a moment about what could be wrong, and then decided to tell the man to come get a private reading at Dean’s house the next day.  Castiel agreed and showed up on time, and Dean felt the odd imbalance again.

“Castiel, I cannot get a clear reading on you at all,” Dean began, “I think there may be something that you’re not telling me about your state of mind.”  Dean looked down his table at Castiel who looked down at his lap nervously.

“Cas, if you’re not honest with me I can’t help you, do you want a reading or not?”

Castiel looked up, and his eyes were clouded over, not with anger or fear, but with something Dean could not quite put his finger on. Cas licked his lips and looked Dean in the eye, “I know you’re an amazing psychic Dean, and there’s only one reason why you can’t read me.  I am telling you this in complete confidence, if you breach my trust then you can count on your name being dragged through the mud so thoroughly, no one will want to be read by you again, do you understand.”

Dean swallowed hard and nodded; he could tell Cas was powerful, in what he didn’t know yet, but he knew he was about to get his answer.

“All right, how familiar are you with witchcraft Dean?”

“I mean, I know it’s out there, and I know there are some very powerful witches out there, but I’ve never encountered one before, only wannabes with spells that wouldn’t work even if there was a miracle.”

“Well, the reason you can’t read me is because I put a very powerful spell on myself, a spell that completely prohibits any genuine fortune telling or psychic readings from happening.  The real reason I accepted your reading in the coffee shop was not because I wanted my fortune told, but because I was sent to find you by the other witches in my coven.  I am one of those ‘powerful witches’ Dean.”

Dean stared at Cas with his mouth open for a minute before he could regain his composure.  So all of that stuff with his cards, the reason he couldn’t get a good reading from them or from Cas’s mind was because of some spell?

“No, that’s not right, I’ve practiced against hexes and spells before, why wasn’t I able to break yours?”

“Well, you almost did, you’re a very good psychic Dean, but I had already weakened your abilities before you even started the reading. Do you remember the overwhelming urge that you had to give me a reading?”  Dean nodded, so Castiel continued.

“That urge, that was me, it was another spell, one that beckoned you to me and allowed me to ensure that you would be the one giving me the reading.”

Dean stared at Cas again; amazed at the amount of spells the other man had been able to put on him in such a short amount of time. Cas really was powerful…

“So wait, I thought that the reason I wanted to do your reading was because I thought you were cute, but it was really just because you ‘beckoned’ me to you?”

“Not exactly, I did use a sort of, love spell. I used a spell that fed off of your natural desires and heightened them.  So, I-uh, I suppose that you do still think I’m cute, but I just heightened that feeling so that you would gravitate towards me more than anyone else in the coffee shop.”

Dean thought about what Cas had just said and paused for a moment.  He began collecting his tarot cards and asked Castiel his next question while he was working, “So, what exactly does your coven want with me?  I’m just a psychic, you’re all witches, what good am I to you?”

“You’re actually very important to us Dean. You see, there are quite a few spells that require certain tactics that none of us know, like tarot for example. None of us have been chosen by a deck; we’re a very small coven, but you obviously have a very strong connection with your cards.  I could feel the connection through my spell.  I also saw that you do tea leaf reading, that is necessary in certain spells as well, to ensure that the more dangerous and powerful spells are going correctly.”

“So basically you want me to train you guys?”

“Basically, yes."

“And what do I get out of it if I do agree to help you?”

Castiel thought about Dean’s question for a moment. He should really ask the coven about this, but there was no time, they had very pressing issues and needed Dean’s help now.  Plus Cas wasn’t sure if Dean would consider helping them again without knowing something now.

“You would receive protection and aid from the coven. We could do spells for you, or provide you with rare ingredients or potions that you may need. We also have a small amount of money that we could give you.  How does all of that sound?”

“It sounds like we’ve got a deal!” Dean stuck his hand out over the table and waited for Castiel to shake it.  When Cas finally took Dean’s hand they shook, but Dean held onto Cas’s hand for a moment more.  Dean flipped Cas’s hand over and began to trace the lines on his palm.  “How would you like a palm reading Cas?  Now that all the spells have lifted, of course.”

“How did you know the spells lifted?” Cas was shocked that Dean was able to tell, most people couldn’t tell when a spell was lifted or put on them.

“The cards told me, now, time for a palm reading.” Dean read Cas’s palm and got the average answers that he expected.  Palm reading never gave Dean very detailed results, but the vague answers that they did give were always very accurate.  Dean finished the reading and turned Cas’s hand back over and put it on the table. He then put both of his hands on top of Cas’s, and a mischievous grin grew across his face.

“So, Cas, you’re okay with me thinking that you’re cute,” Dean said with a sly wink.

“Well, uh, I-I guess, I mean, I think you are quite pleasing as well, so, yes, I’m quite okay with that.”

“Hmm, that’s good.  I might just have to ask you on a date then, after all, we are going to be spending a lot of time together with all this training stuff, and we wouldn’t want the sexual tension building in front of everyone, would we?”

Castiel blushed furiously and looked down at where Dean was holding his hand against the table.  “I-I know a pretty decent coffee shop we can go to, much better than the place you go to anyways.”

“Hey, I like Sam and Gabriel’s shop! I mean; I kind of have to, Sam is my brother after all.”

“Well, aren’t you in for a shock then, Gabriel’s my brother, but I still don’t like his coffee.  I have always loved his sweets though, he has the biggest sweet tooth.” Cas looked across the table and saw Dean grinning furiously.  “What’s so funny Dean?”

“Oh, nothing Cas, just admiring the view.” Dean lifted his hands off of Cas’s and moved them to Cas’s face, “Why don’t we just call this our first date and get it over with?”

Before Cas could get a word out Dean had moved over to his side of the table and was pressing his mouth against Cas’s. Cas felt something shift in the atmosphere, but he ignored it and kept kissing Dean.  They kissed over and over again, teeth colliding, hands running through hair and down each other’s necks and backs.  Dean pulled back and bit the bottom of Cas’s lip, making him groan and pull Dean back in for more.  Dean slipped his tongue into Cas’s mouth, and Cas matched Dean’s pace. Soon they were both out of their chairs and Cas had Dean pressed up against a wall.

They could feel every part of each other they were touching, and they were quickly losing control.  The atmosphere in the room reached a fever pitch and Dean’s tarot cards began flying off the table.  Cas reached under Dean’s shirt so that he could get closer, but it wasn’t close enough.  Dean pulled back and looked Cas in the eyes.  Their lips were swollen and their breathing was heavy.

“I-I need to go get my cards Cas,” Dean said, slumping against the wall.

“Yes, you should go do that.  Did you feel that?  The change in the room?”

Dean bent over to pick up his cards and answered Cas, “Yeah, it was strange, I guess that’s what happens when you mix a strong psychic with a powerful witch and the after affects of a pseudo love spell.”

“I guess so,” Cas said, running a hand through his hair, “and to think this all started with a bit of basic magic and a simple spell.”

Dean put his cards on the table and leaned over Cas where he was sitting against the wall.  “Yeah, but it sure as hell felt good,” Dean said, reaching out to kiss Cas again, his tarot cards leaping off the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
